It's all in the cards
by ephiny63
Summary: COMPLETED!Teen!Chesters, An upset Sam disappears from the front of his high school, the third already for his senior year. A young woman comes to Dean's aid to help find Sam. Can he trust her? And who has Sam? Where's John? LIMP!Sam hurt!Dean angst!John
1. Chapter 1

**IT'S ALL IN THE CARDS**

**DISCLAIMER:** The usual, not mine to own but I love to play ... no money passes hands for this story or any other I write. I wish but nope not yet.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** This is the combination of three story ideas, and thanks and LovinJackson for the wonderful input and ideas for this story.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE 2:** Sam is 18 and Dean is 22 – 23 (set between new years day and Dean's birthday to begin with.) Before Sam goes to Stanford.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE 3: **No Laundromat washers or dryers were harmed or destroyed in the writing of this story.

**WARNING** For the language content and violence might have to upgrade to M later on, I will place warnings for the more graphic chapters, promise :0)

S—D

Some days are just perfect, where the weather, health, emotions and people are all in perfect synch with each other. Blue skies with just a few patches of soft white and grey clouds, bright sunshine bathing everything in a warm golden glow and the softest of breezes swirling around, teasing the remaining leaves on the trees. Perhaps a little unseasonable for winter but just right for those who were already tired of the cold wet and miserable days of late allowing them the freedom to move around outside.

Arlington, South Dakota is no exception to this; normally freezing cold days and even colder nights, this surprising Spring like weather literally was like a breath of fresh air.

A young man sat in the park, enjoying the unusual winter warmth as he sipped his take away coffee while reading from the overly large book on the picnic table in front of him. Every so often, he'd pause to brush an errant strand of hair from his eyes and to squint up at his watch. Mentally judging how much time he had left before having to go and resume his life.

Standing at six feet five inches at full height, his body had yet grown into the new growth spurt. Willowy thin, with the budding muscular build of a healthy young man who trains and watches what he eats. Though still awkward at times while he became accustomed to his new height, he moved with an elegant grace unless he knew he was under the scrutiny of anyone. Then, then he would shrink as much as possible, hunch his shoulders and drop his chin, trying to make himself as inconspicuous as possible. A terrifyingly hard feat for him but somehow Sam Winchester managed it. At the tender age of eighteen, the high school senior was the youngest of two boys and son to a single father. Painfully shy and lacking in self-esteem, he tried to make himself appear as innocuous as possible. The only person who could bring Sam's vibrant and brilliant personality out was his older brother Dean. Four years his senior and four inches shorter, Dean was everything to Sam, parent, brother, best friend, confident, protector and the greatest source of Sam's embarrassment.

Their father, John was not the stable father most of Sam's peers knew, absent for most of his young life chasing the shadows and darkness searching for the impossible: the creature that killed John's wife and Sam and Dean's mother.

A woman Sam had no recollection of whatsoever, except for the fact that he held a lifelong feeling of guilt. She died and he lived and that was something that he could never change no matter what he desired and no matter what he perceived his father desired. Sam Winchester lived and continued to live despite what life threw at him.

Now on abnormally warm, winter's day, he sat in another town, contemplating the next school he was due to attend in just over a week. The third since he started his senior year, his final year of high school. The last one his dad promised before he vanished again on another hunt.

Finishing his coffee, Sam sighed ran his fingers through his long windblown hair and closed his book. Time to meet up with Dean, Sam glanced at his watch and stood stretching before he gathered everything and headed down the street towards the local Laundromat. Sam had to smile to himself as he walked, they played rock, paper, and scissors for the nasty job of doing their laundry and once again, Dean lost.

S—D

Alone in the Laundromat, twenty-two year old Dean Winchester grumbled under his breath cussing his geeky little brother, while he pulled the last of their clean clothes from the dryer. Quickly sorting through the different articles of clothing, he folded them haphazardly back into the duffle bag, before starting the boring job of pairing socks. 'Son of a bitch.' He finally snapped, every time he did their washing, socks disappeared. He pulled the clothes out of the bag and went through them again searching for the errant socks to no avail. 'Son of a bitch.' He yelled and kicked the washing machine in front of him before turning to the bank of dryers behind him, he searched the still warm one he had unloaded but the socks were no where to be seen. 'Freaking gremlins.' He punched the dryer door and then hissed at the blooming pain across his knuckles. 'Oh that's just ... freaking great.' Dean snarled and pulled his gun from where he tucked it in his waistband. 'Where's my socks you freaking sock stealing gremlin filled piece of crap?'

'Dean!' Sam stepped inside the Laundromat door and stared in shock as his big brother pulled out his glock and aimed it at the large dryer. 'What's going on dude?'

'Freaking machines, gremlins or some sort of dryer demons, it's going down Sammy.' Dean glanced over at his brother, 'whatcha smirking at Sammy? Freaking thing ate our socks again.'

'You're gonna shoot a defenceless dryer over socks?' Sam blinked and stared at his brother with barely concealed amusement.

'Yak it up Sammy, but every freaking time I do the laundry the machines eat our socks, look at em, there's four there that are useless now.' Dean seethed, his anger re-directed at the look of mirth on his brother's face. 'Laugh and I'll use you for target practice first. I tell ya Sammy these machines ... they're possessed with mini-demons, little gremlins that travel in the washing bag and attach themselves to the socks. Eat one and leave the other as a sign.'

'Dean, ahhh put the gun down and we'll go get coffee, I think that you need decaf though.'

'That's it you're on laundry duty when dad comes back. You can wash his dirty hunting gear!'

'Why? What did I do?' The smile fell from Sam's handsome face and he visibly shuddered at the thought of washing his father's rank, filthy clothes.

'Not so funny now is it!' Dean sniped as he put his gun back and finished folding the wash into the bag, 'you're buying the coffee too.'

S—D

Sitting in the booth furtherest from the door, Dean and Sam chatted away, enjoying their rare moment of peace. No hunts, no school, no fights, just each other. Sam sipped his coffee and watched his brother devour his second piece of cherry pie, his own half-eaten piece still sat in front of him. 'Dean, do you really think we'll be staying until I can finish school?'

'Okay random ... yeah I do, otherwise dad would've just booked us into a motel and not the little slice of apartment hell he found for us.' Dean slurped his coffee, belched and reached over for the rest of Sam's pie. 'You're not eating your pie?'

'Nah it's okay go for it man.' Sam said, 'Dean?'

'Yeah that's the name, don't wear it out.'

'Oh funny so very un-funny.' Sam shook his head, 'have you heard from dad?'

'Nope not for a few days, what's the matta Sammy?'

'Nothin'.'

'Spit it out dude.'

'I dunno it's just ... nothing don't worry bout it.' Sam ran his hands down his jean clad thighs and sighed, 'got any hunts lined up?'

'Only a small one and nope it doesn't mean you can cut ... hang on normally you're the one bitching about missing school coz of a hunt and now ... what's going on Sam?'

'Just a bad feeling.' Sam shook his head and dropped his gaze to study the laminated table top, 'and I hate being the new kid at the best of times, but dude it's the third high school since I started my senior year ... it's so stuffed up Dean.'

'Hey tell me about it, you haven't hit my record yet!' Dean tried to catch Sam's eye but his brother steadfastly kept his gaze down. 'I had five schools my last year.'

'I – I just hate standing out, it's bad enough being the tallest but ...'

'Sam I really...'

'Save it Dean, it's fine, I'll be fine I just have a bit of a weird feeling that's all.'

Dean sat back and stared at his younger brother, Sam's weird feelings always had a way of turning into something real and tangible. 'Let's get outta here.'

He fished for some money in his pocket and headed off to pay their bill trusting Sam to follow him. As Sam stood and stretched he felt as though someone was watching him, turning slowly his gaze roamed lazily over the few customers in the café, and then through the window to the tables outside.

'Yo Sammy anytime now.' Dean waved his hand in front of Sam's eyes to try and gain his attention, 'what's wrong?'

'Nothing I guess, I just ... feel like someone's watching, stupid I guess.' Sam ducked his head and ran his fingers through his hair, brushing his fringe back off his face and headed outside, suddenly needing to breath fresh air. He headed towards the impala without waiting for Dean to catch up, shoulders hunched, head down and arms folded across his chest he no longer felt the warm winter sun's kiss on his skin, instead chills coursed through him and he shivered uncontrollably.

'Sammy?' Dean called out his worry meter spiking, he scanned the area around them, his gaze falling on every person, seated, standing and walking as he hurried over to his car. 'Sammy slow down.'

S—D

Nestled in the small shopping centre, a small shop with a single frontage and wooden door painted purple, sat unnoticed unless a person looked specifically for it. Just the way the shop-keeper wanted it; her window display consisted of little statues of fairies, wizards, dragons and frogs with a few gemstones and pieces of handmade jewellery set it off. Very understated but very appealing. Further, into the shop, passed the obligatory shelves of trinkets, gothic style clothes, and books was a small section hidden by a screen of beads and ribbons.

Thirty year old Tess Michaelson opened the shop two years ago, mainly to supplement her card readings and counselling sessions and immediately found herself with a steady clientele from young woman wanting to know who they were destined to marry, to business men desperate for their first big break to mature women more curious than anything else. For most of her clients, Tess pandered to their whims and wants telling them what they wanted to know with the truth carefully concealed so that they went away happy and content in what they knew. Though, there were always a few that Tess needed to guide more, often giving them more personal attention and readings varying from the cards to Rune stones to clairvoyance.

She hummed softly as she dusted her window display and waited for Mrs Sharp to come for her weekly reading when she saw the two young men getting into their car just across the road from her shop.

The sound of breaking porcelain echoed through the shop as she stared at them, without realising it she memorised the number plate of the black classic car and the faces of the brothers. All colour leeched from her face as she stared at the taller and seemingly younger of the two, her hands shaking so hard that she almost dropped another statue.

'Tess dear are you alright?' Mrs Sharp asked when the younger woman failed to hear her entry into the shop. 'Tess?'

'Hmm oh sorry Mrs Sharp I didn't hear you.' Tess blushed and busied herself with picking up the pieces of the shattered fairy.

'They are rather hard to miss aren't they?' Eileen Sharp smiled, at seventy years of age Eileen had lived her entire life in Arlington and had never ventured out of the city. She knew nearly all of the local families and was a constant visitor to the small strip of shops knowing all of the owners and workers by name. She was Tess' first client and faithfully came every week for a cup of herbal tea and a reading of her cards. Though Tess suspected it was more for the company than wanting to know anything for Mrs Sharp, her husband having passed away several years ago and all of her children and grand-children were scattered across the country, the nearest was her eldest daughter in Sioux City.

'Who?' Tess blinked and then blushed even harder, 'oh ahh ...'

'They are new in town, apparently just moved into that awful apartment complex near the industrial part of town.' Mrs Sharp said with a knowing glint in her eyes, 'oh dear you've cut yourself.'

Tess looked down at the tiny cut on her thumb and winced at the sight of blood, 'I knocked it over while dusting, getting so clumsy.' She pressed a tissue onto the offending digit and hurried to finish sweeping up the last of the fragments of porcelain. 'So ready for your reading?'

'Not to day love, I just wanted to let you know that I was going to be away for a few days.'

'Oh?' Tess blinked and paled slightly, 'please sit down Mrs Sharp.'

'What is it dear?'

'You're, umm you're going to hospital aren't you?'

'Why yes just for a small ... what is it Tess you're frightening me.'

'Oh I'm sorry I'm certainly off the planet today.' Tess tried to calm herself and her client, 'there's nothing wrong Mrs Sharp actually I think you'll be pleasantly surprised with the outcome of it all.'

'Oh thank you my dear I was hoping to hear something like that.' Eileen breathed, 'so how about a nice cup of tea? I'll make it if you like while you finish tidying up.'

'Mrs Sharp?'

'Yes Dear?'

'Do you know much about those young men?' Tess asked unable to get the face of the taller one out of her mind and thoughts.

'Brothers, the older one is starting work for Clary at his garage and I think that the younger one is a senior at Arlington High.'

Tess stopped and shook her head wondering how Eileen Sharp could find out so much in such little time.

'Oh and their father travels for work as far as I know, Clary said that he's never met two nicer and more polite young men as those two.'

S—D

Dean dropped Sam off in front of the high school with his usual warnings and ribbing before he gunned the impala and roared off with a wave. Sam stared after him and then with a shake of his head started walking slowly towards the school building.

A heavy dark cloud covered the sun and cast a depressive pall on the morning, shivering slightly Sam pulled his collar up and wrapped his thin jacket tighter around himself. He stopped and stared at the throng of young people starting to arrive and swallowed deeply, how he hated this.

A hand on his shoulder made Sam turn around in fright, was he that lost in his thoughts that he let his guard down so completely? 'Are you deaf boy?'

'No, no sorry I didn't hear you ... I'm sorry do I know you?' Sam frowned and stared down at the man there was something unsettling the way he stared at him, 'do I know you?'

'No but I know you Sam Winchester.' The man smiled coldly producing a gun from seemingly no where, 'now I need you to come with me, behave and no one will get hurt.'

'Who are you?' Sam stared at the lethal weapon aimed at his chest and then at the man holding it, mentally working out the possibility of escaping unharmed from the altercation.

'Not important at the moment.' The man replied nodding slightly to someone behind Sam. Before the eighteen year old knew what was happening he felt a hot flush spread across his neck and shoulders after a tiny stinging prick.

'What?' He rasped the word as everything seemed to warp and buckle in his vision; the man's face blurred and became indistinguishable, 'what did you?' Sam forced the words out, he felt someone take his backpack from him, while they gripped his arms tightly and half-dragged, half-carried him towards a waiting van. Sam knew that he had to try and fight them off, to try to escape but his body wouldn't co-operate with him, as the flush spread through his limbs, by the time they reached the van, he had no feeling in his body, he felt like his mind floated on its own, completely aware of what was happening but Sam was unable to do anything about it. For all intents and purposes he was, paralysed from head to foot.

S—D

Dean opened the door with a wary look on his face and his glock hidden by the heavy wood, 'yeah?'

'Are you Dean Winchester?' The woman asked nervously as she briefly made eye contact with the handsome man.

Dean stared at her with a look of curiosity mixed with mistrust; she was pretty in a soft homely way, with pale grey eyes and dark brown almost black hair except for a streak of silver in her fringe. Tall and with a figure with all of the curves in just the right places, she smiled sweetly and Dean immediately felt at ease. 'Sorry yeah I'm Dean, who are you and how do you know my name?'

'Your brother is Sam?' She continued her questioning, 'he went missing two days ago from his school?'

'Who are you lady and what do you know of my brother?' Dean snarled and brought his gun out into her line of sight, 'you had better have a good explanation.'

'Please you don't need that I want to help you Mister Winchester.'

'Name's Dean, my dad is Mister Winchester.' Dean said without lowering his gun, 'and you didn't answer my question who the hell are you?'

'Oh forgive me, my name's Tess, Tess Michaelson I own the Mystic Nymph ...'

'That new age shop?'

'Well I wouldn't call it that but yes I own it.'

'What do you want Miss Michaelson?'

'Tess please, I know that this is going to sound completely crazy but I think that I can help you find your brother Sam.'

'Okay ... crazy yeah ... but you had better come in.' Dean waved her inside and watched her every move as she stepped past him and into the small apartment. 'Want a drink?'

'Water would be nice.' Tess nodded as she sat down on the small two-seater couch and took in the lines of salt along the door and windows, the symbols etched along the walls and if she was not mistaken a devil's trap poked out from under the rug.

'Here ya go.' Dean appeared directly in front of the strange woman and handed her a glass of water before taking a seat opposite her on the only other chair in the room.

He watched her drink the holy water mix carefully and breathed a little easier when it had no effect on her.

'Thanks for the holy water.' She smiled sweetly and placed the glass on the floor by her feet, 'I don't want to waste your time Dean, so I'll get to the point,' Tess pulled her favourite Tarot cards out of her bag and held them tightly in her hands. 'I noticed you and Sam the other day, you parked just outside my store anyway for some reason I had a ... strange reaction when I saw Sam. Nothing untoward I can assure you Dean, it was like a sense of danger, but you were gone before I could do anything about it.' Tess paused and watched Dean intently before resuming her explanation. 'I ah was doing a reading with these cards last night and ... they were actually for someone else completely but all I saw was Sam in them. He was in danger a lot of danger, a lot of confusion and pain as well. Then last night I ... saw the rest in a dream.'

'Go on.' Dean said in a toneless voice, not wanting to believe this strange woman but he was at his wit's end, his dad wasn't answering the phone, the police were useless and no one had seen or heard a thing, it was as if Sam had literally disappeared from the face of the earth.

'I saw Sam outside his school, a man came up to him I think he had a gun, and then another man appeared behind Sam, I couldn't quite see what happened but then I saw them dragging Sam towards a van, he seemed to be unable to move on his own volition.'

'Go on.' Dean's voice suddenly had a harsh edge to it as he listened to Tess. 'What else did you _see_?'

'I know how it sounds Dean but I can assure you I'm not lying, Sam's so scared, he can't move but he can see and hear everything around him. the licence plate number is LMD 125 I think, I couldn't see where they took him but I know that he is in a house, in a dark and damp room perhaps a basement. There is evil in the house Dean, it is so ...'

'Who are you?'

'I – I told you my name is Tess Michaelson...'

'I know that shit, now tell me who are you and how do you know so much about what happened to my brother?' Dean hissed levelling his gun at Tess again.

'I know that this sounds crazy but I'm not lying Dean, I promise you. I know a lot of people think that I'm some sort of nut but I am a psychic. I have been since well ever since I can remember, I could see things before they happened, talk to spirits and see things that people refuse to believe exist.'

'Like?'

'Demons, evil ... the things that ... your father he is a hunter?' Tess paled visibly and stood, 'I had better go I just wanted to let you know what I saw.'

'Whoa, hang on there lady, how do you know about my dad?'

'He'll be home in a few days ... he's alright just caught up in the hunt and hasn't checked his phone.' Tess said randomly, 'I'm not lying to you Dean I promise.'

'How do I know that you're not involved in Sam's disappearance?'

'All I can do is promise that I'm who I say I am and I just want to help you. When I saw Sam that first day, he was so sad and confused but I think that he could sense something around him.'

'What else?' Dean put his gun's safety back on but left the weapon lying on the armrest of his chair, 'what else can you tell me about Sam?'

'I can tell you that the men who took him, they are not possessed they are human but work for some ... something that is purely demonic he was the one who wanted Sam.'

'And the cards showed you all of this?'

'I know I sound crazy and you have every right to be sceptical but I am telling you the truth Dean.' Tess said as she stood up, 'I had better go.'

'No, no look no one else has ... the police are useless, they've got nothing to go on I guess, dad's well dad and I have searched everywhere.' Dean ran his hand over his face and then rubbed the back of his neck and he contemplated what to do, what to believe, 'at this stage I'm willing to hear anything that might help me find my brother.' He finally grudgingly admitted.

'Please shuffle the cards Dean, let me help.' Tess said passing the deck of Tarot cards to Dean, 'think of Sam.'

'Darlin' that's all I think about.' Dean drawled as he started to shuffle and wonder what he was thinking agreeing to this, hang on did he agree to this?

S—D

Sam pressed himself against the wall, with his knees pulled tight against his chest and rested his aching head on them. He couldn't get warm, shivers wracked his body and his stomach growled with hunger. He was starting to lose all time since he woke up lying on the floor of what seems to be a basement. He wore only a white tee-shirt and baggy sweat pants, with bare feet and no way of warming himself.

The room was dark; the only source of lighting was from a small lamp in one corner, a mattress against a wall next to it and on the opposite side of the room a bucket for him to relieve himself in. A short staircase led to the only way in or out of the room, a door without even a gap at the bottom. Nothing that would help Sam work out where he was or how to get out of there.

The first day, he spent trying to find a way out, testing the hinges of the door, searching for anything that might help him pick the lock but nothing. The second day he spent pacing the small space, from wall to wall it was four short strides, if he walked the perimeter of the room it took him twenty-four strides. The third day found him crouched against the wall, trying to get warm and to ignore the biting hunger, no one had come near him since he woke, three days without food or water was starting to wear him down.

He tried to pass the time sleeping, but even sleep evaded him now, everytime he closed his eyes and managed to drift off he woke screaming and crying from the torturous nightmares that had plagued him throughout his short life.

The sound of a key in a lock, brought Sam out of his internal musings and he pressed himself harder against the wall, his heart rate soaring as fear filled him. The door swung open and he found himself temporarily blinded by the bright light flooding his prison. Then as quickly as the light came it was gone, once again he was alone in the darkness, not a sound was made by whoever came and went. Cautiously, Sam got to his feet and made his way to the stairs; on the top step was a tray covered by a cloth, curiosity and hunger getting the better of him, Sam climbed the steps and pulled the cloth away, he found a bowl filled with steaming hot oatmeal, a glass of milk and slice of toast on it.

Deep down he wanted to throw the food against the door and loudly protest but he was weak from hunger and thirst, he knew he was already severely dehydrated and the milk looked to enticing not to drink.

'I'm sorry for being weak dad but I can't...' Sam muttered as he carried the tray back to the mattress, carefully he sipped the milk, the white liquid cooling his dry throat, it was then that he realised there was no spoon or anything to eat the oatmeal with.

Past caring, Sam dug his fingers into the gooey cereal and scooped it to his mouth, it was barely hot and starting to congeal but it tasted so good.

His stomach soon protested with fullness and reluctantly Sam pushed the food away though he picked up the glass and finished the milk, not knowing when he was going to get anything else to drink.

A few minutes later Sam felt himself lie down on the filthy mattress, an overwhelming tiredness claimed him, and it was then he realised that they, whoever they are, drugged his food; it was as always too good to be true.

The door opened again, the bright light flooding the room but this time a figure came down the stairs and seemingly glided towards the prone young man. 'Who?' Sam managed to croak out, unable to lift his head let alone anything else.

'I am Father.' A deep masculine voice came from the shadows and bright light.

'Who?' Sam blinked and tried to focus on the face swimming above him. 'Why?'

'All in time Samuel, all you need to know is that I am your Father and from this time on you are reborn.'

'N-No, my-my dad's J-John an' he's g-g-g-gonna kill you.' Sam pushed the words out and fought with all he had against the intrusive drugs. 'Wh-where D-Dean?'

'Your former family have forsaken you ... you are my son now Samuel.' The dark figure bent down and Sam felt a hand on his forehead he tried desperately to move away from the cold, clammy fingers but the other hand gripped his chin cruelly and forced him to keep his head still. 'I am your Father Samuel.'

'The n-name is, is S-S-Sam.' Sam forced the words out through clenched teeth, 'm-my fa-father is J-John and my – my b-b-brother is, is D-D-Dean. My –my f-family.'

Sam felt himself lifted off the mattress; the hand gripping his chin had shifted and now held him up by his neck forcing him to gasp for each lethargic breath.

'Do not test me Samuel, you will regret it ... painfully regret it.'

'G-Get f-f-f-fucked.' Sam rasped before passing out, his limp body falling bonelessly to the mattress when the man let go. A loud crack sounded when he landed, his left foot already trapped under him, bore the brunt of his weight and the ankle snapped, bone and tendon.

The man stared down at the fallen teenager a cruel smile formed on the blank face, as he nudged Sam with his toe, convinced that his prisoner was unconscious and not faking he turned and called for the helpers standing just outside the door. It was time for the indoctrination of the boy formally known as Sam Winchester.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

**IT'S ALL IN THE CARDS**

**DISCLAIMER:** The usual, not mine to own but I love to play ... no money passes hands for this story or any other I write. I wish but nope not yet. No Laundromat washers or dryers were harmed or destroyed in the writing of this story.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** This is the combination of three story ideas, and thanks and LovinJackson for the wonderful input and ideas for this story.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE 2:** Sam is 18 and Dean is 22 – 23 (set between new years day and Dean's birthday to begin with.) Before Sam goes to Stanford.

A big thanks for all of the wonderful reviews I have received for this story, please accept my apologies for not replying personally but between fighting off infections, working on my honour's thesis and trying to catch up with emails and updates time is not on my side! LOL

MysteryMadchen thanks so much for you wonderful review, and I promise that there will only be psychological torture and well a bit of whumpage but that's it for Sammy.

S—D

**Then:**

_'Do not test me Samuel, you will regret it ... painfully regret it.'_

_'G-Get f-f-f-fucked.' Sam rasped before passing out, his limp body falling bonelessly to the mattress when the man let go. A loud crack sounded when he landed, his left foot already trapped under him, bore the brunt of his weight and the ankle snapped, bone and tendon._

_The man stared down at the fallen teenager a cruel smile formed on the blank face, as he nudged Sam with his toe, convinced that his prisoner was unconscious and not faking he turned and called for the helpers standing just outside the door. It was time for the indoctrination of the boy formally known as Sam Winchester._

**Now:**

Sam opened his eyes and tried to remember exactly what happened after he had the drugged food. Some thing or person claimed to be his father, _yeah right as if anyone but dad could be my father. _The thought made him smile, albeit a tiny cold smile more like a smirk.

His thoughts strayed to his dad and Dean, wondering just how they were; did his dad even know he was missing? _Damn it Dean, dad where are you guys?_ Terrified to speak aloud just in case someone was listening Sam kept his fears and hopes to himself

Slowly he let his awareness drift to his surroundings, he was no longer in the basement but instead he lay on a small cot, way too short for him in a even smaller room. _More like a broom closet. _His gaze roamed down his own body, his left ankle now encased in a plaster cast made him frown as he tried to remember exactly what happened, _oh yeah the dude dropped me._ He had a cuff on his right wrist with a short chain attached to on one end the other embedded into the wall by his waist, he was still dressed in the white baggy pants and tee making him realise just how cold he was. His throat felt like it was lined with sandpaper and he was so thirsty it made him feel sick.

Further inspection of his stark surroundings found a bottle of water sitting on the floor by the bed, stretching his left arm he could just reach it; thirstily he gulped at the drink until he felt his stomach start to repel it.

Violently he vomited, only just managing to lean over the bed before the vomit erupted from him. His body went into painful spasms as it tried to purge all of the water, drugs and food left in his system; his retching finally coming to an end when there was nothing left, he was sure that he had actually threw up his stomach as well.

Physically spent Sam slumped down on the mattress and drew his knees up to his chest; tiny tremors still wracked his thin frame as he fought to control his rebellious stomach.

'That is disgusting child.' A cold voice came at him, through the blurriness of his sick affected sight; Sam could just make out the features of his captor. 'What are you going to do?'

'Die.' Sam croaked, 'just let me die.'

'Sorry my son I cannot do that,' the man almost smiled, 'I will have someone clean this mess up, is there anything else you need?'

'Yeah my freedom.' Sam spat out some more bile watching with satisfaction as it hit the man's shoes.

'Very childish Samuel.'

'Bite me.' Sam pushed the words out, 'just let me die.'

'Here drink this.' The man produced another bottle of water, 'don't worry it is not ... doctored.'

Sam stared at him suspiciously but he desperately needed to get rid of the acrid taste in his mouth and so with a shaking hand took the bottle and sipped at the water.

A youngish looking man came in with a bowl and cloth and cleaned up the vomit without making a sound or acknowledgement of Sam at all. Once they were alone again, the man pulled a chair up and sat down next to the cot, his stare raked over the young man with a cold almost clinical look. 'You do not look well my son.'

'Geeze I dunno why.' Sam sniped channelling his inner Dean, feeling the strength of his brother flood through him. 'Why did you take me?'

'As I have said I am your father Samuel.'

'The name is Sam, Sam Winchester and my father is John Winchester.'

'He has been your ... substitute father until the time came for me to claim you as my own.'

'I don't understand what you're talking about.'

'Your father may have been there but I am your true father.'

'You possessed my dad?'

'That is one way to look at it.'

'Bull shit!'

'No fact.'

'Oh yeah and if I have a DNA test I'm sure that you're not gonna be named as my dad.'

'That is not relevant ... let me make this simple for you Samuel, ten years before you were born your mother made a deal, nine months before your birth I invoked the deal.'

'My dad is John Winchester and nothing you can say will change that.' Sam all but wept at the thought of being a half-demon. 'Who are you?'

'You can call me father.'

'Like hell, listen dickhead you've got the wrong kid.' Sam rolled over to face the wall effectively blocking out the demon.

'That is just plain rude Samuel.' Remaining remarkably calm in his growing anger the demon flicked his hand and Sam suddenly found himself facing the creature again. 'Samuel it is rude to turn your back on your elders.'

'So sue me.'

'Please do not push me Samuel, I can be fair but I can also be strict.'

'Ah have you ever met my dad? My real Dad?' Sam smirked, 'You got a lot to learn.'

'I see that I am going to have to do this the hard way.'

'The only way this is ever gonna happen is by carrying me outta here in a body bag or letting me go back to my family.'

The possessed man's face distorted as the demon possessing it flew into a blind rage, he expected Sam to be obstinate, even rude but this was beyond expectations. Sam suddenly found himself suspended in the air and pressed against the wall, the chain around his wrist taut to the point where he felt like his shoulder was going to pop at any time.

'I do not want to punish you Samuel but I will not stand for insubordination, not from my workers and not from my son.'

'I ... Am ... Not ... Your ... Son!' Sam ground out hissing when he felt his shoulder joint pop when the pressure increased on his wrist dragging it down even further. 'My ... Father ... Is ... John ... Winchester.'

'Okay if that is how you want to play it, I will punish you, I don't want to but you leave me no alternative and then I will leave you ... to think things through.'

'Go ... To ... Hell!' Sam spat out, when he felt the force holding him relax and he tumbled to the floor, landing on his already fractured and casted ankle. 'Argh!'

Just as he managed to catch his breath, Sam felt himself jerk upright like a puppet without strings, and then just as abruptly he found himself bending over the back of the chair, the chain no longer attached to the wall but wound around his wrists and the legs of the chair. 'What the?' A sharp kick to each ankle made him spread his legs, starting to hyperventilate Sam closed his eyes and held his breath praying that some one would rush in and save him. Then, in one more unexpected move Sam's tee shirt ripped down the back and fell down his arms, his panic meter rose once again, his hyperventilating escalating exponentially.

The first strike took him by surprise, a yelp escaped from his lips as he felt the bite of the leather belt, forcing him to expel his breath and gasp for another one. Each strike intensified in force, ripping into the welts already forming down his back, until blood ran freely. Refusing to scream or plead for them to stop, Sam bit his lower lip until his tooth pierced it, his mouth filled with coppery blood making him start to gag. A muffled cry preceded his collapse; bonelessly he slumped against the chair, unconsciousness claiming him as the last blow fell.

The man dropped the bloodied belt and stared down at the unconscious youth in front him, he almost felt remorse for the mess he caused of Sam's back, almost but he still sighed happily.

'Get in here and clean him up.' He yelled, 'I want him decent and dressed for dinner.'

S—D

Dean stared down at the spread of cards in front of him, familiar enough with the tarot he recognised most of them and what they meant but he still wanted to hear what Tess had to say. 'So Tess what do they tell you?'

'Your mother ...' Tess stopped and looked up at Dean, 'your mother had an encounter with a demon before she married your father.'

'What? No that's ... how would mom even? Nah not possible dad didn't even know about the supernatural until after mom died.'

'Dean ... your mother and her parents they were hunters.' Tess said softly, 'The cards, tell me your mother the matriarch of your family dealt with the devil or demon. Exactly ten years before Sam was born,' she pointed to the appropriate cards in turn, as she told him the story the cards told her. 'This devil or demon if you will, he is the one who has Sam.'

'Where?' Dean mumbled still reeling over the thought that his mom, his beautiful sainted mother was a hunter before she even married his dad.

'I can only see ...' she stared intently at the tower card, the image of a decrepit looking house floated into her awareness, a condemned sign hanging on the veranda post. Shivering she ran her hands along her arms trying to warm herself, 'it's so cold and dark where Sam ... no light ... no noise nothing.'

'Tess?' Dean watched as she seemingly slipped into a type of trance, unaware of Dean or where they were, even the cards blurred into non-existence. 'Tess what is it?'

'Pain, Sam's ankle I think it's broken, he's so lost, so hurt. He cries for Dean for dad, why don't they come for me? Sick feels so sick, put something in my drink or food, argh hurts my stomach. He's not my father, I want dad and Dean.' Tess wept openly as she connected with Sam, Dean could only sit, watch and listen as she spoke for Sam. he felt goosebumps form on his skin and the warmth in the room leeched away and a chill permeated through the air.

'You are not my father John Winchester is my father ... where's Dean? What ... no, no argh my shoulder what is he doing to me?' Tess' back straightened, her face paled as she started to flinch and struggle her breathes coming in short sharp gasps, the flinching became more violent as she felt each strike on Sam's back. But then, just as quickly as the trance descended over her, it went away and Tess collapsed unconscious, Dean only just catching her as she toppled forward.

'Tess? Dammit don't you pass out on me.' Dean yelled picking her up he carried her easily over to the sofa and laid her down, before running into the bathroom and bringing back a damp wash-cloth to place on her forehead. 'Come on Tess, wakey, wakey, you can't do this not now.'

Tess' brow wrinkled as she started to moan softly, her eyes moving rapidly under the thin lids, 'Tess? That's it come on come back to the land of the living.'

'Dean?' Tess blinked and tried to focus on the handsome face floating above her. 'What happened?'

'You fainted after going into some sort of trance.' Dean sat back and ran the palm of his hand across the back of his neck. 'You were ... channelling Sammy.'

'Sam?' Tess felt tears start to well up in her eyes, 'oh Dean, that poor boy, he argued back and asked for you, so the demon ... he, he pulled Sam's left shoulder out of its socket and then he tied him to a chair and beat him with a belt.'

'Oh God.' Dean stood up and started to pace, worry soon morphed into anger and then rage, spinning around he punched the wall, breaking through the fragile plaster and shredding the skin on his left knuckle.

'Dean ... please calm down.'

'Tell me more about the house you saw Tess, don't leave any detail out no matter how small or insignificant it seems.'

S—D

Exhausted, Sam sat on the edge of the cot and cradled his left arm to his chest, who ever it was who cleaned him up and tended his wounds, must have attempted to put his shoulder back in and failed. Now the joint was hot to the touch, swollen to the point where the skin appeared translucent and completely enflamed with an angry red. He could feel the pull of stitches across his back, aside from the burning pain from the welts and bruising the stitches itched and stung. The cast on his left ankle now sported a large crack from the top to nearly the base of it. All in all, he felt as bad as he looked, the only thing going in his favour was the fact that he was no longer chained to the wall and he wore a shirt again, although his left arm was snug under the cloth.

'Get in this.' A blank-faced man stood in the doorway with a wheelchair in front of him.

'No.' Sam snapped, 'just leave me alone.'

'Either get in or I will put you in it, your choice.' The man threatened with a casual shrug of his shoulders, 'no matter to me.'

Sighing heavily Sam pulled himself up and hobbled to the chair, he sat down thankfully knowing that if he had to move anymore he probably would face-plant the floor. He sat straight and away from the backing of the wheelchair, unable to bear anything touching his battered back.

The man pushed the chair down a short hallway without uttering another word, turning a corner he opened another door and then pushed Sam down another hallway to a dining room.

'Welcome Samuel.' The demon smiled and waited for Sam to be pushed up to the table before he sat down, 'thank you Max.'

'Yeah thanks Max.' Sam sniped sarcastically.

'Samuel.' The demon warned him, 'behave yourself at the dinner table.'

'What?' Sam blinked at his captor in disbelief. 'You beat the crap out of me, break my ankle, dislocate my shoulder, drug me, kidnap me and now you expect me to behave at the dinner table?'

'Enough Samuel I do not want to hear another sound from you for the rest of the meal.'

'My ... Name ... Is ... Sam!' The eighteen year old sniped insolently, 'and ... I ... am ... not ... your ... son!'

'Enough!' the demon roared and struck Sam across the face, 'I will not have you disrespect me.'

'Then let me go.' Sam snapped holding his stinging cheek with his free hand, 'then you won't have to worry bout it anymore.'

'Max!' the demon bellowed and waited impatiently for the man to appear.

'Yes Sir?'

'Take Samuel back to the basement, he will not be eating dinner this evening and does not deserve to stay in his bedroom.'

'Yes Sir.' Max inclined his head before going to the back of Sam's wheelchair and released the brakes.

'This is your fault Samuel perhaps a night of hunger will change your attitude.'

'Yeah right, as if you haven't already starved me.' Sam scoffed glaring at the man, 'and you expect me to call you father.'

Max pushed the chair out of the room before Sam could continue his tirade of sarcasm, 'you shouldna done that kid.'

'Oh so you do speak.'

'Ya only gonna get yerself hurt more if ya keep it up.'

'So Max, why do you care?'

'Me? I don't for you I just don't want it to come back on me.'

'What's the demon's name?'

'Dunno, don't care.'

'Well what do you call him?'

'Sir or Mister Pitts.'

'Mister Pitts?'

'Yeah that's his name.'

'The meat-suit?' Sam asked curiously, this was becoming even more bizarre by the minute.

Max opened the door to the basement, locked the brakes of the wheelchair and then lifted Sam up and carried him down the stairs dropping him unceremoniously onto the mattress, 'sorry kid, I like ya spunk but yer can't disrespect yer father like that.'

'He is not my father.' Sam looked up at Max, 'please Max, please let me go.'

'Sorry kid but I value my life.' Max looked down at Sam, shook his head and went back to the stairs, 'do yerself a favour kid, hold yer tongue it'll go better for ya.' He said before he left, leaving Sam alone in the dark once again.

S—D

Hours later, although he couldn't be certain Sam finally gave in to his exhaustion and pain and fell asleep. Although his nightmares started almost straight away, as he tried to curl up and sleep once again; a clicking sound startled Sam and then voices filtered through the darkness. Such familiar voices it broke his heart and his hot tears finally scorched their way down his face.

_'What about Sam dad?'_

_'He's no longer a part of this family, we're going Dean.'_

_'No, not without Sam.'_

_'Dean, he chose his real father over us, it was his choice and no one else's now we're going.'_

_'Dad?'_

_'I know son, I know but it's what Sam wants.'_

The voices droned on, into the rest of the night, looping so the same words repeated and blurred together, Sam wept only and called for his brother and father, begging them not to go it was all lies.

'All lies, please daddy come and get me, Dean, Dean where are you? Daddy?'

TBC

S-D

***Author's Note:

In reference to the tarot cards, I am a reader and have been for over twenty years, when I read them I see, a story come together from the cards and then can relate that to the person whose reading it is. I can also channel spirits and angels at times. I don't have visions; I get impressions and feelings and often get what I call verbal diarrhoea when I get what people think of as premonitions.


	3. Chapter 3

**IT'S ALL IN THE CARDS**

**DISCLAIMER:** The usual, not mine to own but I love to play ... no money passes hands for this story or any other I write. I wish but nope not yet. No Laundromat washers or dryers were harmed or destroyed in the writing of this story.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** This is the combination of three story ideas, and thanks and LovinJackson for the wonderful input and ideas for this story.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE 2:** Sam is 18 and Dean is 22 – 23 (set between new years day and Dean's birthday to begin with.) Before Sam goes to Stanford.

**Chapter Three**

**Then:**

_Although his nightmares started almost straight away, as he tried to curl up and sleep once again; a clicking sound startled Sam and then voices filtered through the darkness. Such familiar voices it broke his heart and his hot tears finally scorched their way down his face._

_'What about Sam dad?'_

_'He's no longer a part of this family, we're going Dean.'_

_'No, not without Sam.'_

_'Dean, he chose his real father over us, it was his choice and no one else's now we're going.'_

_'Dad?'_

_'I know son, I know but it's what Sam wants.'_

_The voices droned on, into the rest of the night, looping so the same words repeated and blurred together, Sam wept only and called for his brother and father, begging them not to go it was all lies._

_'All lies, please daddy come and get me, Dean, Dean where are you? Daddy?'_

**Now:**

A loud banging at the apartment door startled Dean out of his restless slumber, Tess had stayed until the early hours of the morning, they talked more about the visions and what the cards had to say for hours, with Dean supplementing with his own knowledge of fighting evil. She had finally gone home after they had decided to meet later in the morning and to start searching for the house Tess had seen.

With his gun in one hand and the other scrubbing the sleep out of his eyes, Dean opened the door enough to peer out at his unexpected visitor.

'Well you just gonna stand there scratching ya ass, let me in.'

'Dad?' Dean blinked and stared at the new arrival in shock, 'dad?'

'Open up and let me in son.' John said wearily.

'Huh? Yeah sure dad where ... how?' Dean opened the door and stood back watching his father closely as he crossed the devil's trap, 'coffee?'

'Yeah ya read my mind?'

'Kay.' Dean shuffled into the kitchen and filled the kettle with holy water, 'sorry only got instant dad.'

'Coffee is coffee son.' John said as he dropped wearily onto the couch and scrubbed his eyes.

A few minutes later the father and son sat sipping their drinks and each waited for the other to speak.

'Dad ... What's going on? You didn't answer my messages.' Dean finally broke the familial stand-off.

'I was on my way home when I got the message so I just kept driving,' John shrugged as he downed the scalding black liquid, 'nice holy water coffee by the way.'

'Had to be sure.' Dean shrugged, 'I dunno what to do ... the police are totally useless, no one saw anything even though they took Sam from in front of his school first thing in the morning.'

'No word from anyone?' John asked trying to catch Dean's gaze, 'Dean look at me.'

Wretchedly Dean finally met his dad's stare, 'I'm sorry dad, I'm so sorry.'

'What for?'

'Sammy disappeared on my watch I should've waited with him until he went inside ... I shoulda ...'

'Dean listen to me.'

'No dad it's my fault, I deserve your hatred and disgust.'

'Dean! It's not your fault son,' John finally broke through his son's self-depreciating tirade, 'they knew exactly when and where to take your brother and aside from the fact that he is eighteen years old now ... and a highly trained fighter they must have done something to take him so quietly and quickly.'

'Ya mean they drugged him?'

'Something like that.'

'Ah dad there's something I haven't told ya.' Dean dropped his gaze again and ran the palm of his hand over the nape of his neck.

'What is it son?' John's face started to darken as he stared a hole into Dean's chest. 'What else is there?'

'This woman,' Dean looked up and glared at his father almost daring him to say anything before he continued, 'her name's Tess, she's ahh a psychic.'

'A what?' John almost laughed until he saw the look on Dean's face.

'I'm serious dad, yeah I was sceptical at first but she knew stuff and – and she connected with Sam in some way.'

'Dean honestly...'

'She described a house dad, I dunno bout you or what you're gonna do but I'm going to meet Tess this morning and we're going to search for it.'

John sat back and watched Dean with a surprised look on his face, 'you are huh?'

'Dad ... it took a while but ... but I trust her.' Dean said earnestly then he stood up and picked up their cups, 'more coffee?'

'Yeah sure, I'm just gonna get a shower in before we go on this ahh house hunt.' John stood up and looked at his eldest, a strange look in his eye, 'yes Dean I'll met ya psychic.'

S—D

The door to Sam's dark prison opened flooding the room with bright light eliciting a soft groan from him as he tried desperately to shield his sensitive eyes. 'Sorry kid.' Max's voice came from the shadows but when Sam was able to focus the room was thrown once again into darkness, at the bottom of the stairs was a food laden tray.

Swallowing down on the rising bile, Sam slowly made his way over to the tray, using the wall as a guide and crutch he hobbled on the cast the few steps collapsing when he finally reached the bottom step.

Using the few rays of light coming from under the door Sam stared at the tray with mounting suspicion, he knew that he had to eat to keep his strength up if nothing else. Picking up a piece of toast he nibbled at it, the dry bread crumbling and catching in his throat. He sniffed the glass of milk before taking a tentative sip, allowing just enough to sate his hunger and thirst he ignored the rest of the food and milk.

'Not falling for that a second time.' He muttered as he made the arduous journey back to his mattress even though in reality it was only a few steps.

'This dude is totally creepy Dean ya should hear him.' Sam said conversationally staring at the wall in front of him, his green eyes slightly unfocused and glassy, 'he says that he's strict but he's got nuthin' on our dad.' He tilted his head to one side and chuckled at the response only he could hear. 'Yeah man I hear ya, promise I'm gonna look after myself though, don't want dad rippin' me a new one.' Sam stifled a yawn and carefully lowered himself down onto the mattress to lie on his side, 'am tired Deanie, so tired ... wish I could sleep. But then he plays these stupid tape recordings of you and dad and thinks that I'm gonna full for it.' Sam laughed humourlessly, 'yeah that's what I reckon too. I'm gonna hang on for you Dean, I know that you'll find me.'

'Talking to yourself is the first sign of madness Samuel.'

'Oh go away and leave me alone.' Sam sighed covering his head with his right hand as the light once again flooded into his room.

'What is wrong my son? You sound perturbed.' The possessed man sashayed down the stairs and came to a stop just near where Sam lay. 'Oh dear you do look like a fright.'

'Screw you.' Sam spat out and wondered to himself if he ignored him long enough will his tormentor disappear.

'All you have to do is to acknowledge me as your father and you can escape this.' Pitts swept his arm around indicating the dank basement. 'You could have the world at your feet.'

'My name is Sam Winchester I am ... argh ... John Winchester's son.' Sam cried out when Pitts twisted his fingers and made Sam's swollen shoulder pulsate and swell even more. 'De-Dean Winchester's br-br-brother.' Sam screamed as the agony radiating from the damaged joint took what ever strength he had left.

'You are my son, mine and no one else's.' Pitts snarled as he flicked his fingers and released the pressure on Sam's shoulder only to concentrate on the boy's broken ankle. The cast exploded into tiny shards of plaster exposing the joint; the pain bringing Sam from the brink of unconsciousness and slamming him back into reality.

'Fuck you!' Sam forced out and tried to roll away from his tormentor, his back arching when he made contact with the coarse material.

'Who am I?'

'Bite me.'

'Who am I?'

'Nnnargh...you bastard!'

'Answer the question Samuel and I will leave you alone.'

'You ... are ... not ... my ... father!'

'I do not enjoy hurting you Samuel all you have to do is answer my question.' Pitts smiled when he heard the bones snap under the pressure effectively destroying the ankle, 'who ... am ... I?'

'No, no, pl-please ... s-s-stop Father.' Sam wept the tears cascading down his face, 'Father!'

'Very good Samuel, see what happens when you are a good son.' Pitts released the pressure and watched as Sam's eyes rolled up and he passed out with the pain. 'Max you can take him upstairs.'

'Yes Sir.' Max said tonelessly, _shit kid why didn't ya just tell him what he wanted, _Max shook his head and gathered the youth into his arms, opting to carry him rather than try to manoeuvrer an unconscious body in a wheelchair. His heart went out to young Sam; the kid sure had spunk if no common sense at all.

S—D

Sam opened his eyes and started to weep, the only reprieve was no pain, someone must have given him something to ease the agony; his ankle was no strapped with stiff bandages but was too swollen to place in a cast. 'I'm sorry daddy.' He whispered as the events of the last few hours came back to him in a rush.

'Take it easy kid.' Max placed a gentle hand on Sam's arm, 'you're pretty banged up.'

'Why? Hurt me.'

'Geeze kid ya don't make it easy on yourself, I can't do much with ya ankle kid without ya getting it x-rayed.'

'M-Max?' Sam whispered miserably.

'What is it?' Max wanted to act cool and to treat this kid like any other prisoner of Pitts' but there was something about him, that damn near thawed his heart out.

'Let me die.'

S—D

John fidgeted the macho, supernatural hunter John Winchester fidgeted like a young boy on his first date. He stood just inside the shop's doorway and stopped; the many statues of fairies, pixie's, and unicorns all appeared to stare at him with glassy painted eyes. Incense burning made him sniffle and sneeze he dared not move any further into the shop just in case of something even more new age feminine crappy.

Dean stared at his father, shook his head and then kept making his way through the displays to where Tess was waiting for them. 'Hey Tess ahh my dad's with me.'

'Where?'

'Um by the front door.'

'Oh, of course sorry I should have thought of somewhere a little different to meet.' Tess picked her bag up and found the sign she made to put on the door, 'just in case.' She said at Dean's curious glance, 'ya never know a new client might come along while I'm out.'

'Ah dad this is Tess Michaelson, Tess this is my dad John Winchester.' Dean quickly introduced the two opposing forces and then stood back watching them carefully.

Just as Tess took John's hand the smile fell from her face and she gasped in pain, stumbling she moved away from the Winchesters and tried to regain her composure, the pain hit her again this time it almost brought her to her knees.

'Tess? What is it talk to me?' Dean said moving to catch her before she fell down.

'S-Sam ... argh ... pain ... sorry daddy ... can't ... hurts too much.' Tess gasped out.

'Dean what the hell is going on?' John demanded the words Tess had managed to ground out shook him to the core.

'I'm sorry.' Tess whispered as the connection passed and she took a few moments to compose herself before she faced the anxious father and son. 'Sam ... when we touched hands I ah felt Sam.'

'You felt Sam?' John asked incredulously and would have said more when the look on Dean's face silenced him.

'In a way, it's hard to explain but Sam is in more pain, his ankle was re-injured and I think his shoulder as well.'

'Oh God.' Dean visibly paled, 'is he?'

'He finally broke and called the man ... father. I heard an echo from him, he said sorry daddy, he tried but...'

'Dean what the hell is going on?' John demanded, the young woman's words horrified him and if they were true.

'The demon says he is Sam's father and will torture him until he breaks and accepts it.' Tess said pulling herself up to her full height she stared directly up into John's eyes meeting his stare, 'This demon claims to be Sam's biological father.'

John paled but remained steely calm, 'I was there I should know who fathered him.'

'Dad we're wasting time.' Dean interjected seeing the stubbornness rising in his father, stubbornness and denial. 'We can work it out later we have to find Sam first.'

S—D

Pitts sat at his desk and tapped his fingers and read the report in front of him, for all intents and purposes they would show Sam whose DNA he carried no matter how falsified the report was.

'Excuse me Sir, you wanted me to bring in Samuel?' Max knocked on the door before coming in.

'Yes, yes bring him in.'

Max pushed the wheelchair into the room, Sam's ankle rested on a metal platform attached to the chair, his left arm completely encased in a heavy sling. He looked pale and ill.

'Samuel?' Pitts stared at the young man in horror, 'what is wrong with him?'

Max stared in disbelief at his boss, 'he's got a fever and infection,' he said in a low voice, trying to remain stoic, 'he has given up Sir, he is fretting for his brother.'

Pitts looked up and glared at his right-hand-man.

'Nonsense I heard him call me father.'

'To stop the pain, I'm sorry Sir you know I would never disrespect you but forcing Sam to be your son through torture and threats, it's not going to work.'

'What do you suggest then?' Pitts sneered staring down at the pitiful sight in front of him.

'Allow him to be found, be treated and then come at it a different way.'

'Which is?' Pitts glared at Max daring him to say something totally inane.

'Take out the two obstacles.' Max shrugged knowing that Sam was too drugged to understand what they were talking about. 'Actually remove the main obstacle and the rest will take care of itself, leaving it wide open for you to take him in as your legit son.'

'And you only thought of this now?'

'Sorry Sir but I didn't realise the extent of his injuries and ... and well he has given up and wants to die.' Max continued, 'this kid is someone who needs ... he needs to be handled carefully if you want him to do what you want.'

'I see.'

'Look at it this way Mister Pitts, you're gonna have a dead kid on your hands before he completely submits, this way you get rid of the competition and done right come out smelling of roses and he will embrace you as his daddy.'

'Interesting thoughts, he's certainly worthless to me the way he is and I don't have the time to wait for him to heal.' Pitts admitted although there was no way that he would admit to being heavy handed with the punishments he dealt the boy.

'Don't want to do it too easy though, leave him here for them to find and get him to a hospital. Let them think it's all over and then strike again get rid of the father and or the brother without being involved and then ... you can walk in and be his father.'

'The brother is an interesting prospect, it is clear that Samuel needs him more than anyone.'

'Kill John, take in the sons.' Pitts thought about it watching Sam slide into oblivion again.

'Set it up, I will be in touch.' Pitts dismissed Max with a wave of his hand and looked down at the reports, 'leave these where John Winchester will find them.' He added thrusting the papers into Max's hands before disappearing.

S—D

Dean slowed down and stopped just as Tess instructed, she pointed to the house across the street from where they sat, John pulled in just behind them opting to take his own transport just in case.

The flickering of lights and crackling of their radios made John and Dean immediately go into full on hunter mode. In silent unison, they selected appropriate weapons and other tools they may need before heading across the road, Tess firmly tucked behind Dean with John in front, as they moved stealthily into the house.

A cursory investigation of the ground floor showed up nothing, they must have just left before they got there. Swearing under his breath John moved into the room signalling Dean to check the other one.

'Dean?' Tess whispered, 'he's in the basement.'

'Tess?'

'Sam he's in the basement, don't ask me how I know I just do.' She shrugged and pointed down a short hallway to the rear of the house.

Pushing Tess behind him Dean held his flashlight and gun steady as he led the way towards the door for the basement.

S—D

The bright light lit the small basement making Sam cry out when the beam hit his eyes, he tried to push away from the offending brightness and curl into a small ball causing more pain to sweep through his slight frame. 'No more pl-please! Father?'

'Oh Gods, Sammy?' Dean exclaimed running down the stairs, 'Tess go and get my dad.'

'Pl-please no more.' Sam whimpered trying to push away the hands coming towards him.

'Sammy, hey dude it's me Dean.' Dean caught Sam's hands and pressed them against his chest. 'It's me Dean.'

'No, no trick another trick.' Sam cried out, 'please no ... Father please.'

'Dammit Sammy look at me ... it's me Dean no trick I promise.' Dean ignored the tears running down his face as he tried to get through to his distraught brother.

'Dean what's going on?' John thundered as he ran down the stairs with Tess behind him.

'Sammy's in a bad way dad, we need an ambulance.' Dean cried out refusing to let go of his brother, 'he's hurt bad and burning up.'

'Tess?'

'I'll go and call the ambulance.' Tess finished for him and once again disappeared upstairs leaving the Winchesters alone for their tenuous reunion.

'Sam, Sam it's dad can you hear me?' John cupped his large hand around Sam's cheek and tried to get him to focus. 'Sammy?'

'S-Sorry Daddy, I – I tried to hold on.' Sam wept, 'I tried so hard, m'sorry.'

'Hey, hey kiddo it's alright, me and Dean are right here.' John tried to get through to Sam, but in his delirium, Sam didn't recognise them and started to try and fight back weakly pushing with his good arm.

'Sam, Sammy hey dude calm down.' Dean gripped his good hand and pulled it up to his face, 'Sammy it's me.'

'D-Dean?' Sam blinked and smiled weakly at his brother before collapsing bonelessly against the mattress.

'Oh Gods Sam?' Dean screamed his eyes wide with fear, 'Sammy!'

Soon the small basement was filled with paramedics and police officers, Dean and John were pushed away from Sam and pressed against a wall, Tess hovered at the top of the stairs wanting so desperately to comfort the Winchesters but she was forced to stay out of the way of the emergency workers.

'Son can you tell me your name?' One of the paramedics asked Sam as his eyelids fluttered open for a second, confused Sam started to panic, the strange faces hovered close to him in a blurred mess.

'No, no not your son.' Sam cried out, 'Dean ... Dean I need you.' Sam yelled his breathing hitching as his panic attack worsened.

'I'm right here Sammy.' Dean pushed his way through to his brother's side on the gurney, the glare he gave the paramedics dared them to remove him, as soon as their hands touched Sam started to calm down. 'Not going anywhere Sammy.'

'De?' Sam breathed out before succumbing to the medications and the pain.

'Okay so one of you can go with us in the bus.' The paramedic looked at John and Dean, 'well?'

'You go Dean,' John said hoarsely, 'I'll finish up here with the cops and meet ya at the hospital.'

'We're taking him to Tower General.'

'Thanks.'

'Dad?' Dean rasped his hand tightly gripping Sam's lax one.

'Go son, we'll work out the cars later.'

Tess watched silently as they guarded Sam on the way out of the house, she stayed a respectful distance, but her senses spiked and she just knew that it was not over yet for the Winchester family, the danger was still around and in fact very close.

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

**IT'S ALL IN THE CARDS**

**DISCLAIMER:** The usual, not mine to own but I love to play ... no money passes hands for this story or any other I write. I wish but nope not yet. No Laundromat washers or dryers were harmed or destroyed in the writing of this story

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** This is the combination of three story ideas, and thanks and LovinJackson for the wonderful input and ideas for this story.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE 2:** Sam is 18 and Dean is 22 – 23 (set between new years day and Dean's birthday to begin with.) Before Sam goes to Stanford.

**Chapter Four**

**Then:**

_'I'm right here Sammy.' Dean pushed his way through to his brother's side on the gurney, the glare he gave the paramedics dared them to remove him, as soon as their hands touched Sam started to calm down. 'Not going anywhere Sammy.'_

_'De?' Sam breathed out before succumbing to the medications and the pain._

_'Okay so one of you can go with us in the bus.' The paramedic looked at John and Dean, 'well?'_

_'You go Dean,' John said hoarsely, 'I'll finish up here with the cops and meet ya at the hospital.'_

_'We're taking him to Tower General.'_

_'Thanks.'_

_'Dad?' Dean rasped his hand tightly gripping Sam's lax one._

_'Go son, we'll work out the cars later.'_

_Tess watched silently as they guarded Sam on the way out of the house, she stayed a respectful distance, but her senses spiked and she just knew that it was not over yet for the Winchester family, the danger was still around and in fact very close._

S—D

**Now:**

Five hours in surgery, two hours in recovery and another twelve hours of unconsciousness and Sam Winchester finally, opened glassy green eyes and tried to focus on the face hovering above him, but the bright lights burnt his sensitive eyes and he whimpered softly, squeezed his eyes shut and tried to roll his head away from the offending brightness.

'Sammy, hey the lights are turned down, it's okay.' Dean's voice carried through the buzzing static in Sam's ears, blearily he opened his eyes again and squinted at his brother, he opened his mouth to speak but nothing except a wheezing breath came out. 'It's okay got some ice chips for ya.'

Dean spooned the cool treat into Sam's mouth and smiled tenderly at his little brother while he waited for the ice to do its magic. 'Easy Sammy, just let it ease that throat of yours.'

'Dad?' Sam breathed out, his voice barely above a breathy whisper.

'He'll be back soon, he had to go and talk to the cops again.' Dean shrugged off their father's absence preferring to concentrate on taking care of his brother.

'He ... h-hates ... me?' Teary-eyed Sam accepted some more ice after his voice failed again, the abject desolation in his face and posture spoke so much to Dean, it shattered the young hunter's heart.

'No, no he doesn't hate you Sam, no one does.' Dean protested keeping his voice calm and soft, not wanting to startle his ailing brother. 'I am so sorry this happened to you Sammy.'

'Wha? Why?' Sammy choked slightly when Dean apologised.

'It happened on my watch, I should've stayed there with ya I just left without looking back...'

'No, no Dean ...' Sam gasped out and then started to cough not harshly but a niggling breath-taking bout of coughing.

'Easy Sammy ... that's it breath through it.' Dean coached, though inwardly he was already berating himself for upsetting his brother to the point of inducing a coughing fit.

'Dean ... quit – quit it.' Sam rasped out between sips of water and ice.

'Quit what?' Dean blinked.

Sam smiled and with his good hand patted his brother's cheek, 'st-stop ... b-beating ... yerself ... up.'

'Ah I missed you kiddo.'

'Wh-what doc s-say?' Sam asked as he sank back against the pillows his coughing fit wearing him out.

'Before Dean answers that...' John spoke softly as he came into Sam's room, crossing the floor he stood at the end of the bed and stared down at his youngest son suddenly feeling very awkward and exposed under the shy gaze of his baby. 'Hey Sammy.'

'Hey Dad.' Sam blinked away his tears and then leaving all stubbornness and ill feeling behind he reached out to his father with his good arm. John grinned happily and showed his own set of dimples that matched Sam's and hurried to his son's side, carefully he pulled Sam into a hug both of them needing the contact and comfort.

Finally, he pulled away but remained perched on the side of the bed his large hand resting comfortingly on Sam's leg; Dean stayed on the other side of the bed and kept contact with his Sammy by occasionally running his fingers through his brother's unruly hair.

A tapping on the door made all three Winchesters freeze and had John and Dean moving to block Sam from who ever was on the other side. The door opened and a very surprised looking doctor came in. Doctor Markus Welby stood and stared at the very protective family of his patient and shook his head in wonder, 'ah I'm Doctor Markus Welby Sam's doctor.'

'Markus Welby?' John couldn't help but grinning, 'did your parents?'

'Yeah they always wanted a doctor for a son,' Markus quipped, 'though I was named for my Grandfather.' Recently turned forty, Markus cut a striking figure in as much as he was just over six feet tall, dark haired with just a hint of silver streaking through it, soft grey eyes hidden behind rimless glasses and impeccably dressed with dress pants and shirts under the obligatory white lab coat. 'So just call me Mark and we'll do fine.'

'Doc ... Mark I'm John Sam's father and this is his older brother Dean.' John quickly did the introductions and then visibly relaxing and standing down from his bodyguard stance asked 'So Mark how's my boy doing?'

'Mind if I sit while we talk?' Mark took the chair near the head of the bed, while John sat in the chair on the other side of the bed and Dean remained on the edge of the bed close to Sam, he hadn't said a word and he didn't try to hide the mistrust and suspicion in the look on his face and in his eyes. 'How you feeling Sam?'

'M'kay.' Sam said shyly unable to meet the doctor's direct stare.

'What about your pain level?' Mark continued as though he hadn't noticed Sam's awkwardness and shyness. 'From one to ten with ten being the highest?'

'Umm bout a – a seven I guess.'

'Okay I'll get you set up with some good stuff don't worry,' Mark smiled and then straightened his shoulders and looked directly at John, 'okay now, before I give Sam a complete check up, I thought we might discuss his injuries and prognosis.'

'What is it Doc?' Dean finally broke his self-imposed silence and stared down at the medic, 'what's wrong with my brother?'

'Now it's going to sound a lot worse than ... let me get started alright?' Mark cleared his throat and then glanced down at Sam's chart and surgery reports. 'When the paramedics brought Sam in he was in respiratory distress, once that was under control and he was given a cursory exam, we had a portable x-ray machine brought in, as well as an ultra-sound wand. The x-ray confirmed the breaks in his left ankle.'

'Hey on Doc breaks?' Dean interrupted Mark.

'The x-ray confirmed three definite breaks, one seemed older than the others and there were a lot of bone fragments in the joint itself, our orthopaedic surgeon will be in to see Sam later today, but he had to place rods along the bones to repair the damage, suction out the bone debris and well screw it all back together again.'

'Will, will it affect his walking?' John asked paling even more as he listened to the description of one of many injuries inflicted on his baby. His eighteen year old baby.

'With rehab and physiotherapy the prognosis is cautiously optimistic,' Mark glanced down at the notes and then back up at Sam, 'I'll talk about your shoulder next because the same surgeon operated on both injuries.'

'He had surgery on his shoulder as well as his ankle?' Dean fought to contain his anger and felt a light squeeze on his hand making him make eye contact with his brother.

'His shoulder joint, I'm sorry Sam but for lack of a better way of describing it, your shoulder joint was literally pulled apart, not just dislocated. Now the surgeons did the best that they could and wired the bones together, and repaired what they could of the tendons. You'll have to wear the immobilising sling for eight weeks to give your shoulder the greatest chance to heal and then intensive physiotherapy to help you regain movement.'

'How? How much movement?' John once again broke in with his question, his voice cracking with emotion.

'That won't be known until Sam is assessed after the first eight weeks.' Mark waited a couple of seconds before he continued, 'Now, Sam you also have two fractured ribs and the ribs on your right side are all bruised in varying degrees. The bruising to your face will heal without permanent damage but with your continued sensitivity to light and possible headaches I want an ophthalmologist to have a look at your eyes, someone did stitch up the welts on your back however, most of became infected, so we had to remove the stitches, debride them and restitch all of them so you'll be pretty stiff and sore for a couple of weeks, our resident plastic surgeon did the stitching while you were under general anaesthetic so there will be minimal scarring. Whatever drugs they gave you were still in your system when you were brought in but there doesn't seem to be any lasting effects now, you were severely dehydrated and borderline malnourished hence the nasal feeding tube and extra IV for fluids and the Foley catheter but all going well we should be able to take the feeding tube and catheter out in the next couple of days.' Mark took a breath and looked at the Winchesters in turn, 'I know it sounds a lot, and there is a long recovery ahead for you Sam but if you can survive your imprisonment Sam you can get through any rehab and therapy thrown your way. I am in awe of you Sam, I don't normally say things like this to patients _but _the fact that you are lying in that bed, after surviving torture and kidnapping and then hours of surgery, you young man can get through anything life throws at you.'

'Wow Doc you ramble.' Dean smirked lightly and patted Sam's leg, 'whatcha think Sammy? I reckon he missed his calling shoulda been a politician.'

'Thanks Dean I'll remember that.' Mark grinned, 'now I'm sorry to lay all of that on you and then shoo you away but I have to give Sam an examination, should only be about fifteen minutes if you want to get coffee or something.'

'Sounds like a plan Doc.' John said glad of a reprieve so he could ingest everything the doctor said about Sammy's injuries and prognosis. Dean eyed his father suspiciously but remained silent for Sam's sake.

'Want us to bring ya back something kiddo? Ice cream?'

'Please.' Sam whispered keeping his gaze fixed on the traction sling holding his ankle up and in position to allow ultimate healing.

'Sammy?' Dean went back to his brother's side and leant in close, shutting out everyone and everything else, 'Sammy what is it?'

'De? Do-don't g-g-go.' Sammy whispered,'s-scared.' He admitted his face burning with humiliation at feeling so weak.

'Doc?' Dean glanced up at Doctor Welby, 'can I stay with Sam?'

'Of course if Sam'll feel better about it, I just want you to feel as comfortable as possible Sam.'

'Th-thanks Doc.' Sam gave his doctor a tremulous smile before turning his tear-filled gaze to his father,'s-sorry D-Dad.'

'Hey nothing to be sorry for kiddo, I'm gonna go and make a few phone calls anyway and I'll bring back coffee and pie for Dean and some ice cream for you Sam.' John said with a small smile though it didn't make it all the way to his eyes.

S—D

Markus Welby couldn't help but notice the flinches his patient made each time he had to make physical contact during the exam, it left the doctor feeling sad and in a way impotent, unable to help Sam feel at ease.

'So-sorry Doctor Welby.' Sam stammered hoarsely, his overtaxed energy reserves all most depleted, his abused throat still dry and strained.

'Nearly done now Sam and you're doing brilliantly so don't sweat it.' Markus tried to sooth Sam's fears as he worked, 'okay Dean can you help Sam roll over a little so I can check his back? Actually, it might be easier for Sam if you help him sit up and brace him against you.' Markus watched as Dean helped his brother to sit up and then to cradle him tenderly against his chest, 'that's great guys,' he enthused as he checked the dressings and sutures. 'All done.' He announced finally and helped Dean to settle Sam back in bed, 'I'm just going to write up Sam's chart and order the pain relief for him, as I said the Orthopaedic surgeon will be in later today to check on his handy work so I'll be back in after that just before dinner, if you have any questions or you feel worse in any way I want you to get me paged ... okay Sam?'

'Yeah sure thanks Doc.' Sam said but all the while, he stared down at his toes, 'for everything.'

'No problems at all Sam, now you get some rest okay.' Markus glanced up at Dean and then with an almost imperceptible nod indicated that he wanted to speak with Dean in the hallway.

'Go to sleep Sammy, I'm gonna be right back.'

'You're not leaving me?' Sam's eyes went wide with fear and gripped Dean's hand with his own.

'Not getting rid of me that easily Sammy, so don't sweat it, I just want to chat with the doctor for a minute and don't want to keep you awake anymore, and I'll be right in front of the door so you can still see me.'

'Oh owkay thanks Dean, Doctor Welby.' Sam yawned again but tried to stay awake and keep an eye on Dean, not that he had anything to worry about but it helped.

S—D

'So what's up Doc?' Dean smirked, 'sorry had to get that in.'

'That's fine Dean,' Mark grinned he was fast warming up to the entire family not just his patient and he had a feeling that he was going to get along with Dean if not anyone else. 'I'm ordering a PCA pump for Sam.'

'A PCA? That's where they hit the button and get pain relief?'

'Yes, even though Sam said that his pain level was only seven ...'

'yeah preaching to the choir here Doc, he'll be gasping for his last breath and say that he's fine nothing to worry bout.'

'It will be a morphine pump Sam's not allergic is he?'

'Not that I'm aware of and I know most of his ... issues.'

'Fine the other thing I am worried about I'm not really qualified to deal with, but hell Dean I'm worried about Sam's emotional state, after receiving the kind of abuse and attempted brainwashing ... perhaps he would benefit from speaking to a professional?'

'Actually dad is ringing a family friend who is a Preacher and counsellor, he'll get Jim to come and work with Sam.'

'Ah even better he might open up more with someone he feels comfortable with,' Markus nodded his approval, 'okay well I'll get the PCA organised and an interim injection now to relieve his pain. Page me if you or Sam need me for anything at all.'

'Sure will thanks Mark.' Dean shook hands with the doctor and then turned to go back into Sam's room when he stopped and looked at his little brother.

Even though he was finally growing into his gigantic feet, Sam looked small in the bed surrounded by the medical equipment and all of the tubes and drainage bags attached to him without the dressings and traction sling. 'Aww Sammy.' He muttered, even asleep Sam looked like he was in pain, fine lines etched around his eyes and mouth but it was the tears leaking down his face that was the give away.

'Hey Doc?' Dean called just as the Doctor reached the nurses' station, 'you better hurry up with that pain stuff.' He said before disappearing into the room.

Markus wrote up the order and took it in to administer himself while nurse Kaylee Aston went to get the PCA organised for him.

Markus injected the morphine into Sam's IV port and then took his temperature and checked his blood pressure again, just to double check everything, his patient's pallor and the sheen of perspiration on his face worrying the attentive medic.

'Mark what is it?' Dean asked when he saw the doctor scribble notes down after checking Sam's temperature and blood pressure.

'Sam's temp has gone up slightly but it's still not too high to worry about, I'm ordering a fever reducer now to pre-empt any further complications, his blood pressure is still a little elevated but I would be worried more if it was not or if it was lower than it should be.'

'So he's good? Stable?'

'Yeah he is, so I'll get going and have Kaylee bring in the fever reducer when she brings in the PCA.'

'Thanks Mark, sorry if ...'

'Like I said earlier Dean, if ya need me for anything at all, no matter what it is.' Markus smiled and clapped Dean on the shoulder, 'get some rest ... Doctor's orders.'

'Yeah, yeah.' Dean went to sit next to Sam's bed again and started to wonder where their dad was, he was taking a helluva long time getting coffees.

S—D

John paced the footpath like a caged wild beast, radiating fear and rage anyone who came near him suddenly diverted their route, not wanting to disturb the big man or to look at him the wrong way. A very natural and expected response when John Winchester's children were threatened or hurt.

'Jim, it's John.' He left this call to the last, not wanting to hear the lecture; he was due from the Preacher about the boys.

_'John? What is wrong? You sound terrible.' _The cleric sounded honestly concerned when he heard the tone of voice over the cell phone.

'Something's happened Jim, it's bad.'

_'John what is it? One of the boys?'_

'Sam was kidnapped, it seems by a demon who ...' The words stuck in John's throat when he tried to explain to Jim what happened to Sammy, 'he thinks that he's Sammy's biological father, which is impossible, he wanted to turn Sam, to break him and have him acknowledge the bastard as his father.'

_'Dear Lord ... John is Sam?'_

'We got him back, the demon is still out there, Sam's in a bad, bad way Jim physically he's a mess but ... this demon messed with his head, seriously messed with it.'

_'Tell me where you're staying and what hospital Sam's in, I'll be there first thing in the morning.'_

'Thanks Jim I didn't know who else to call.'

_'What about Bobby Singer? He is the best demonologist around.'_

'Yeah well we kind of had a bit of a falling out ... not a good idea there Jim.' John admitted ruefully.

_'I'll call him after we finish up, you might be fighting but I know that he does care about those boys of yours John, we all do.'_

'Thanks Jim.' John sighed wearily; he ran his fingers through his dark hair as he gave Jim the address of the motel, the hospital and directions before thanking him once again and hanging up.

'John?' Tess hurried towards the harried looking man, 'is Sam alright?'

'Huh? Oh hey Tess didn't see ya coming.' John looked suitably chagrined when he turned to look at the woman standing next to him. 'Yeah, or rather he will be, want to come up with me?'

'If it's okay,' Tess smiled and laid a gentle hand on John's arm, he immediately felt calmer about things, his chest not so tight and heartbeat just a little slower, she sure was a packet full of surprises.

'Yeah, just have to stop by the cafeteria to pick up some coffee and pie for Dean and some ice cream for Sammy.'

'Have you spoken to the doctor yet?'

'Yeah, it's gonna be a long haul to get Sam back to his old self but it will happen for him.'

They chatted while they walked back into the hospital in search of coffee, pie and ice cream, John felt himself relax he never made small talk, and yet this slip of a woman had him feeling at ease and almost optimistic about Sam's recovery and a resolution for all of it. A painful resolution for the bastards that did this, but hey no one's completely perfect.

S—D

Max stood across the street and watched John Winchester carefully; he couldn't believe his luck when he saw the big man come out of the hospital cell phone already in hand. He had come originally to find out how Sam fared but this was better than he had ever hoped for.

He couldn't hear the conversations, although at times he could tell that the hunter was getting very agitated with the first couple of calls but seemed to calm down a bit with the last one. But, then this honey of a woman came up and started to talk to Winchester. Intrigued Max took a step off the curb, intending to get close enough to the couple to hear their conversation. He never heard the car racing towards him; he never heard the shouts of warning or the blaring of car horns. All he felt was the connection of metal and iron against his flesh, a cold numbness flood through his body and then nothing.

Bonelessly Max's body hit the bonnet of the car and then somersaulted away from it sending him sprawling down the road. A woman's scream filled the shock-filled witnesses, John and Tess turning just as the car connected with Max.

A chill ran up John's spine and he suddenly had an urge to see both of his sons, gripping Tess' elbow a little tighter than he should have, he guided her towards the lifts and gave her a half-hearted apology.

He could barely swallow down on the bile rising up his throat or barely hear anything save for the pounding of his heartbeat and pulse. 'We have to get to the boys now.' Was all he said in defence of his actions.

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

**IT'S ALL IN THE CARDS**

**DISCLAIMER:** The usual, not mine to own but I love to play ... no money passes hands for this story or any other I write. I wish but nope not yet. No Laundromat washers or dryers were harmed or destroyed in the writing of this story.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** This is the combination of three story ideas, and thanks and LovinJackson for the wonderful input and ideas for this story.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE 2:** Sam is 18 and Dean is 22 – 23 (set between new years day and Dean's birthday to begin with.) Before Sam goes to Stanford.

**SPECIAL NOTE: **Sorry seems to be a permanent word these days but I am sorry for taking so long in getting this chapter up. I did write it while I was holidaying on the Gold Coast, in Queensland but when I got home and went to post it I found that my main computer had two very annoying trojans hiding and it took nearly a week to clean, here's hoping that I have it all done now and I can fire ahead with this and my other stories.

S—D

**Chapter Five**

**Then:**

_He never heard the car racing towards him; he never heard the shouts of warning or the blaring of car horns. All he felt was the connection of metal and iron against his flesh, a cold numbness flood through his body and then nothing._

_Bonelessly Max's body hit the bonnet of the car and then somersaulted away from it sending him sprawling down the road. A woman's scream filled the shock-filled witnesses, John and Tess turning just as the car connected with Max._

_A chill ran up John's spine and he suddenly had an urge to see both of his sons, gripping Tess' elbow a little tighter than he should have, he guided her towards the lifts and gave her a half-hearted apology._

_He could barely swallow down on the bile rising up his throat or barely hear anything save for the pounding of his heartbeat and pulse. 'We have to get to the boys now.' Was all he said in defence of his actions._

**Now:**

Dean paced the width of Sam's private room while he waited for his father to return, the police guard had finally arrived and was set up just outside the door. Though he already knew that even though they thought that they were doing the right thing the police were not the protection that Sam really needed.

He paused and listened, 'yep that's dad.' Dean grinned at his sleeping brother when he heard the loud harsh tones of John Winchester testing the hapless police officers at the door. A woman's voice made Dean listen a little more, he arched an eyebrow and smiled, Tess was with his dad, interesting … 'the old man is certainly in the need for some female … ministrations hey Sammy?' He sat down next to his brother and leant close enough to stroke his cheek, 'feel like waking up for some ice cream kiddo?'

'mmm.' Sam instinctively moved closer to his brother's presence, 'De?'

'Hey there Sammy dad's back, and he's got Tess with him.'

'T-Tess?' Sam frowned as he tried to force his eyes open, they felt heavy and filled with glue, 'Who?'

'Tess helped us find you kiddo,' Dean said leaning on the railing he smiled at his brother and was suddenly taken back in time when Sammy was a tousle-haired toddler all of four years of age who woke with nightmares on a regular basis. 'She's ahh a psychic.'

'Hey boys.' John grinned at his sons as he led the way into the room, balancing the coffees while Tess carried the pie and ice cream. 'Good to see ya awake kiddo.'

'Hey Dad.' Sam croaked out and then glanced over at the woman standing next to his dad. 'Hi.' He blushed shyly.

'Hi Sam, I'm Tess it's great to finally meet you.'

'So dad? Coffee and pie? I think that's what was on the order of the day.' Dean stared at the food bag in Tess' hand.

'Down boy, you got your pie.' John shook his head at his eldest son's antics, deep down he knows that Dean was trying to make it easier for Sam but he was still a force of nature to be reckoned with. No scratch that he wasn't just a force of nature, when it came to protecting Sam he was a force greater than nature herself.

Sam squinted up at his brother and smiled softly as he watched him devour the pie and coffee in record time.

'Here's some ice cream son.' John sat on the edge of the bed and helped Sam into a more comfortable position before handing him the spoon, with an encouraging nod of his head John held the small pot of the creamy desert and let Sam try to manage eating it himself.

Sam sat for a couple of seconds staring at the spoon, then at his father and then back at the spoon before trying to scoop it up. The warmth of the room melting the ice cream enough for him to manage without too much fuss, after the first attempts proved to be a success Sam relaxed a little bit and finished his treat without too many mishaps. 'Thanks dad.'

'How you doing son? Really?' John asked looking at his son intently, he took in the pallor and large black patches under his eyes, shadowing them and enhancing the bruising giving him a grotesque unmovable mask.

'M'kay dad, 'specially now.' Sam jutted his chin at his PCA pump, 'the doc gave me some good stuff.'

'That's great Sammy,' John grinned, 'do you need anything?'

'Nah m'kay dad.' Sam yawned and tried to find a comfortable position to sleep, 'back feels funny.'

'Funny how Sammy?' Dean asked his inner-mother-hen surfacing in one swift move, 'want me to go and get Mark paged?'

'Nah, funny as in numb Dean,' Sam giggled realising what he said, 'numb Dean, dumb Dean, numb bum, dumb…' He smirked and blinked blearily up at his brother a sloppy grin fixed on his face.

'Oh very funny Sammy.' Dean shook his head and tried not to laugh at his little brother flying high on pain meds.

'Dad?' Sam rolled his head towards his father and waited until he saw only two of him instead of four, 'whoa dad, which one are ya?'

'I'm right here Sammy, so what's up?' John shook his head he forgot how loopy morphine made Sam, making him seem more childlike and less like a petulant teenager.

'Dad … they … they … don't want other dad … you're my dad … not that dude.'

'Sam you're not making too much sense here son.' John tried to remain calm while Sam rambled a little, the drugs making him more relaxed and uninhibited, 'of course you're my son, you're my baby boy.'

'Ah Dad!' Sam screwed his nose up, 'm'not baby no more,' he giggled softly and then sniffled as tears started to flow, 'don't want him to be my dad, not a demon's son, m'your son, m'a-Winchester.'

'Yes you are and there's no doubting that Sammy, the demon was just playing with your mind, trying to confuse you.' John glanced over at the stricken look on Dean's face and then over at Tess who sat quietly by the window before back at Sam. 'Try to rest Sam, your brother and me we're gonna make sure that no one will get anywhere near you.'

'Dad?'

'Yes Sam?'

'M'back feels funny…'

'Does it Sam?'

'Uhhuh … Dad?'

'Yes Sam?'

'How come my foot is hanging in that thingy?'

'Coz you have to have it in there to make it better.'

'Dad?'

'Yes Sam?'

'My hand looks weird.'

'It's because the doctors had to operate on your shoulder to fix it so your whole arm is swollen and bruised.'

'Dad?'

'Yes Sam?'

'How come there's two of ya?'

'How about you go to sleep for a while?'

'Dad?'

'Yes Sam?'

'M'tired.'

'Go to sleep Sam.'

'Dad?'

'Yes Sam?'

'Will you be here when I wake up?'

S—D

Tess listened to the Winchesters and tried not to giggle at Sam's rambling, she had to move away from him a little when she had first gotten there his emotional pain flared out and swamped her. All she wanted to do after that was cry, to sit down and sob for the young man in the bed. Aside from the physical agony from his horrendous injuries; the confusion and fear emanating from him was almost more than she could bear. Her gaze met John's from across the room and the bed and the spikes of confusion were there again. She was there to help Dean and Sam that was all she was not supposed to look at John like that or have any sort of feelings for him.

She blushed prettily and turned her attention to the window intent on watching the people milling around; blinking she gasped and tried to refocus on the entity staring up at the window.

'John?' She glanced over at the eldest Winchester and then back out the window.

'What's up Tess?' John patted Sam's good leg and then sauntered over towards the psychic not wanting to alarm his boys he made it look like he was stretching his legs.

'What's going on?'

'Tell me what do you see under that tree?' Tess pointed to a large tree in the middle of the common area.

'Who that guy? The one in the black coat and jeans,' John stared down in the direction Tess indicated.

'Yes, he was staring up at this window a minute ago and … and I could've sworn that his eyes were glowing red, and he was surrounded with a black and red aura.'

'Damn it.' John hissed.

'What's wrong dad?' Dean asked his keen hearing picking up on John and Tess' conversation, he glanced down at his sleeping brother wiped the drool from his mouth and then headed over to the others. 'Tess?'

'We're being watched,' John said succinctly and pointed out the man under the tree.

'Son of a bitch.' Dean snarled turning to run out of the door, 'he's dead.'

'Dean!' John grabbed his eldest's arm, 'calm down we have to do this the smart way.'

'Yeah by killing the bastards, why are you just standing here Dad?'

'Dean?' Sam cried out, 'no please don't leave me!' He started to thrash about in the bed, sweat plastered his hair to his face as his nightmare took hold of his frail mind and body.

'Sammy hey it's okay,' Dean immediately forgot about the man downstairs and rushed back to his brother's side, tenderly he stroked his fingertips down Sam's cheek and across his forehead, speaking softly he gently eased his brother back to wakefulness.

'He's wonderful with Sam isn't he?' Tess said glancing up at the big man next to her, 'he's so conflicted and yet when it comes to Sam he's …'

'He's a pit-bull on steroids.' John finished with a self-depreciating chuckle making Tess look at him in shock.

'John … some things are out of our control, you did the best you could at the time and look at your two boys … perhaps you could have done things differently but really look at them John they are a credit to you.'

'Nah they're a credit to their mom and Dean, I tried to keep them safe and to teach them to survive and … and look what happened, some great big protector I am.'

'John you're not to blame for what happened to Sam, neither is Dean … this happened as horrendous as it is … you are not to blame.' Tess said quietly but firmly, 'and neither is Dean.' She repeated, 'now want to come for a walk with me?'

John shook his head, confused with this woman standing in front of him, he knew so little about her but she knows so much about him and the boys and yet he had no qualms about trusting her.

'Sounds good to me,' John nodded before he went back to Sam's bedside, finding Sam awake but disorientated and clearly distressed, 'boys I'm just going to walk Tess downstairs and then I'll be right back.'

'Dad?' Sam whispered, 'please …'

'I won't be long I promise Sammy and Dean'll stay right here with you.'

'Dean?' Sam rolled his eyes towards his big brother, 'please?'

'I'm staying right here Sammy,' Dean reassured his distraught sibling, his worry etched across his handsome face, Sam wouldn't talk about the nightmare but it had obviously taken a toll on him.

'Won't be long.' John said, leaning over the rails he gathered his battered baby into his arms and gave him a firm but still gentle hug, 'promise I'll be right back.'

'Thanks dad.' Sam returned the hug as best as he could and then let his father go, 'my dad.'

S—D

'Where are you parked Tess?' John asked as they left the hospital main entrance and gave the appearance of a couple strolling along in the warmth of the afternoon sun.

'Just on the other side of the common,' Tess replied looping her arm around John's, 'he's still there,' she added in a whisper.

'So I see, can you tell where he's watching? Us or the boys?'

'The boys but …' Tess winced and squeezed her nose as she felt a pressure suddenly build up, 'argh bastard.'

'Tess? What is it?' John caught her just as she stumbled, 'Tess?'

'He's … picked up on me … argh!' Tess cried out in pain as she felt another wave of psychic energy hit her.

'Come on I'm gonna get you outta here.' John wrapped a strong arm around Tess' waist and held her tightly against him as he guided her to the car park, 'which is your car?'

'Blue bug, the one with …ah umm the one … argh over …' Tess squinted and pointed in the general direction of her car and then sagged against John's strong, muscular chest.

John stared in the direction and balked at the thought when he saw the powder blue coloured 'bug' with decals of rainbows and flowers on the rear wind-shield, 'sorry Tess but we'll come back for your car.' He muttered as he guided her towards the giant black truck gleaming in the sunlight, 'promise.'

S—D

'Sammy you gotta talk to me dude, please it's killing me seeing ya like this,' Dean pleaded with his brother, 'just tell me bout the nightmare that's all.'

'They came and took me away from you and dad,' Sam blurted out, 'they were in suits and said that dad was not my real father and that I had to go away from you guys or they were going to charge dad with kidnapping.'

'Ah Sammy,' Dean sighed unsure of what to say to ease his brother's fears. Just then the door swung open to reveal a group of medical students surrounding a tall and relaxed looking woman wearing a pair of jeans, blouse and a stethoscope around her neck, her auburn hair pulled back in a haphazard bun with curls breaking loose around her face. 'Can we help you?' Dean asked standing up he moved in front of Sam blocking him from the gaggle of students.

'I'm Prue Macintosh, I was the orthopaedic surgeon who operated on Sam here,' she introduced herself; 'sorry this is a teaching hospital I thought that Mark would have said something.'

'And I thought that Mark would have said something to you, that we have a police guard at the door for a reason.' Dean shot back, 'unless authorised no one can just waltz in here.'

'And exactly who are you?' Prue asked her smile fading quickly.

'I am Sam's older brother Dean and when our father is not here, I'm the one you deal with, now I don't give a rat's ass that this is a teaching hospital and that these are the brightest and best students in this damned city, they are not to be in here, no one authorised them, so they can all leave … Now!'

'Now listen here young man …' Prue started to argue with the young upstart, she wanted to show off her handiwork to the students, this patient was a particularly difficult case and she was very happy with how his surgery went.

'Out now.' Dean snapped but immediately lowered his voice when he heard the soft whimper come from Sam, 'this is upsetting my brother, and I suggest that you leave now lady.'

'What is all the yelling about?' Mark demanded hurrying into the room he came to a skidding stop when he took in the scene in front of him. Prue Macintosh stood surrounded by her ever-present students and Dean stood in full body-guard mode at Sam's side, and Sam, Sam was huddled as close as he possibly could by his brother, trying to make himself as invisible as possible. 'Doctor Macintosh I suggest that you and I take this outside, Sam is getting distressed and I will not allow that to happen.'

'Mark I…'

'I will explain everything Prue but not here, and Dean is right I'm afraid your students are not welcome in here and you should have followed protocol in asking the patient and his family for permission first before bringing them in there.'

Prue opened her mouth to argue but quickly closed it again; she knew that she had made a rookie mistake in her excitement and haste in allowing the students to follow her into the room without first obtaining permission from the patient and his family.

With a curt nod to Dean she swept out of the room with her gaggle of students following; she hadn't even acknowledged Sam the entire time she was in his room.

'Mark what the hell?' Dean demanded his anger still bubbling away without an outlet.

'I am so sorry Dean I forgot to speak to Prue before she came in, I'm not sure why but your police guard isn't outside either.'

'Oh that's just great,' Dean ran his fingers through his hair and turned to look at his brother, 'don't worry Sammy nothing's gonna happen I won't let it.'

'So tired Dean,' Sam whispered turning his face away from the sympathetic looks on his brother's and doctor's faces.

'Aw Sammy,' Dean's temper deflated as quickly as it started to rise, 'how bout you get some more sleep I'll be right here.'

'Doc? My back feels weird,' Sam admitted, he felt miserable, tired, scared and his back felt like it was on fire.

'Let's have a look then,' Mark said coming closer to the bed he moved with slow deliberate movements letting Sam see each and everything he did as he got closer. 'Dean would you like to brace him up again like before?'

'Yeah sure Mark,' Dean frowned slightly his worry spiking, no police guard, bullying doctors, demons watching their window and now Sam in pain and hot … Dean was sure that he was heading towards a nervous breakdown himself.

Carefully, Mark removed the bandaging and padding from the long welts on Sam's back and inspected the sutured sites closely, his frown deepening when he felt the heat emanating from them, 'okay I'll get ya all fixed up in no time Sam can you just hang in there for a moment?'

'What's wrong Doc?' Dean asked peering over his brother's shoulder, nausea rising when he got a clear look at Sam's back. 'Shit.'

'Dean?' Sam's voice vibrated against Dean's collar bone, 'what is it?'

'Cramp.' Dean fudged not wanting to upset Sam, 'right in my butt.'

'Dean?'

'Okay guys just try and stay still for me and I will be back in a flash,' Mark interrupted the beginnings of their brotherly banter-session.

Mark hurried out to look for Kaylee, they'll have to wash each welt again and add some antiseptic cream to the mix they are already using, as it seems that infection is taking a hold. He stopped and stared around at the empty hallway, Prue, her students, the police and even the nursing staff, no one was around.

'Boys I think that we might have a bit of a problem,' Mark announced as he re-entered the room without looking for the nurse or anyone. 'We're going to move Sam.'

'What's going on Doc?' Dean dropped his good-natured demeanour and was all predator and hunter now.

'We're going to take Sam to a treatment room where I'll get Kaylee to clean his back for me, I want to change his medication a little and add an antiseptic cream to the mix and then I want to move him to the ICU ward.'

'Doc you're starting to worry me here why's Sammy going to ICU again?'

'For his best chance at recovery, the staff can keep a close eye on the infection so we can get rid of it before it really takes hold.' Mark explained as he finished speaking and handed Dean a small card with a list of phone numbers on it. 'This has my cell number on it as well as my office and home numbers I have also included the direct line and extension to the ICU nurse's station. It is virtually locked-down up there, only family members placed on the list of approved visitors will be allowed on the floor let alone in the unit.'

'Thanks doc but why? What's going on?' Dean asked as he walked the man to the door, a quick glance at Sam found his brother lying quietly and watching them, a slightly glassy look to his eyes and the slackness of his face let both the doctor and brother know Sam had just got a shot of morphine from the PCA.

S—D

While Kaylee and Mark worked in the sterile treatment room on Sam's back even as he slept on oblivious to what they were doing, Dean snuck out to ring their father and to let him know the changes in place. There was still no sign of the police guards from Sam's old room, with a serious look on his face as the realisation of what was happening hit him. Retching he ran into the men's toilet and just made it as he threw up in a basin, trembling and crying he slammed his fist into the tiled wall needing to feel something other than pure wretchedness.

He splashed water on his face, rinsed his mouth out with water and pulled his cell out; he hurried to the lift and reception area where he could use it safely.

'Dad, where are ya?' He asked without preamble when his father answered.

_'On my way back … what's wrong Dean?'_

'Dad …'

_'Dean? You're worrying me, what's wrong?'_

'It's all so stuffed dad … Mark is moving Sam into the ICU lock up ward.'

_'What? Why?'_

'The police guard has gone, vanished … and um the orthopaedic surgeon is a real piece of work, she barged into Sam's room with a group of student doctors, Sam started to meltdown …'

_'The guards were gone before or after she barged in?'_

'Before I think, umm Sammy's got an infection in his back so he's getting it cleaned and redressed now then they're taking him to his new room. They're gonna have a pre-approved visitor list, so no one, including doctors after Doctor All-High-and-Mighty-freaking-Surgeon can come in when they like.'

_'Dean are you alright?'_

'Yeah I'm … how long you gonna be?'

_'I'm only ten minutes away, a demon was watching the hospital, when we left he must_ _have detected Tess and attacked her with this … psychic energy or something so I_ _took her home and made sure that she was okay.'_

'Why dad you old fox you.' Dean smirked.

_'Nuff of the old Dean, you get back to your brother and I'll be there as soon as I can.'_

'Thanks dad.' Dean hung up and after a quick scan of the reception area he hurried back to the ICU ward preferring to take the stairs than the lift.

S—D

Max opened his eyes and stared around in amazement, he was sure that he was dead when the car hit him, but here he was, lying in a hospital bed with tubes running out of him and bandages everywhere. He felt strange, it was nothing specific but it felt as though his body was not his own, 'just the drugs,' he muttered under his breath.

He shuddered and then sat upright; he pulled the IV cannula out from the back of his hand and then yanked on the catheter letting it all fall away.

After climbing out of bed without any apparent problems, he dressed quickly and then without flinching he walked stiffly out of the room. He could hear his voice screaming inside his head but his thoughts were too loud and he blocked them out. He wanted to revel in the silence. Only one voice wound its way through and it repeated itself constantly as he made his way to the lifts, leaving a thin trail of blood in his wake.

S—D

'Nice room Sammy,' Dean grinned as they settled into the new private ICU room, 'and I got a bed as well.'

'De?' Sam whispered and held out his good hand to his brother. 'Scared … they're coming.'

'Hey Sammy it's gonna be alright, dad'll be here in a few minutes, no one knows where you are and this is a lock down unit, they can't come in without express permission, it's gonna be alright.'

'Tired.'

'I know dude why don't ya get some shut eye until dad gets here.'

'Too late, dad's already here,' John said as he closed the door behind him, 'so you boys had a bit of fun while I was taking Tess home?'

'No more than usual was it Sammy?' Dean glanced down at Sam, 'suture boy here had to have his back redone I guess that was fun … well fun for me not so much for him.'

'Dad … how's Tess?' Sam whispered not wanting to explain how he felt Tess as soon as she walked in, that he felt her as keenly as himself and that made him sick to his stomach. 'All my fault …'

'Sammy, hey no going there kiddo…' Dean chastised Sam with a forced-grin fixed on his face, 'we worked all of that out before.'

'She is in danger coz of … if I didn't …'

'How about getting some sleep for a while Sam?' John suggested while he settled into a comfortable looking leather chair, 'at least the chairs are comfortable.'

'Don't wanna sleep just yet,' Sam yawned but stared at his father with a determined look, 'too many nightmares.'

'Want to watch some television?' Dean asked grabbing the remote control, 'might be a porn channel?'

'Dean … upstairs brain dude,' John shook his head at his eldest, 'I spoke to Mark on the way up here, we got an apology from that woman doctor, one of her registrars will be in first thing in the morning to check Sam … he told me what he had to do with your back Sam and why he suggested you guys move rooms.'

'He's a good guy Dad.'

'He sure is, so Dean you'll be glued to your brother like a Siamese twin…'

'Conjoined twins dad.' Sam whispered, 'and ew.'

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

**IT'S ALL IN THE CARDS**

**DISCLAIMER:** The usual, not mine to own but I love to play ... no money passes hands for this story or any other I write. I wish but nope not yet. No Laundromat washers or dryers were harmed or destroyed in the writing of this story.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** This is the combination of three story ideas, and thanks and LovinJackson for the wonderful input and ideas for this story.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE 2:** Sam is 18 and Dean is 22 – 23 (set between new years day and Dean's birthday to begin with.) Before Sam goes to Stanford.

S—D

**Chapter Six**

**Then:**

_'Dad … how's Tess?' Sam whispered not wanting to explain how he felt Tess as soon as she walked in, that he felt her as keenly as himself did and that made him sick to his stomach. 'All my fault …'_

_'Sammy, hey no going there kiddo…' Dean chastised Sam with a forced-grin fixed on his face, 'we worked all of that out before.'_

_'She is in danger coz of … if I didn't …'_

_'How about getting some sleep for a while Sam?' John suggested while he settled into a comfortable looking leather chair, 'at least the chairs are comfortable.'_

_'Don't wanna sleep just yet,' Sam yawned but stared at his father with a determined look, 'too many nightmares.'_

_'Want to watch some television?' Dean asked grabbing the remote control, 'might be a porn channel?'_

_'Dean … upstairs brain dude,' John shook his head at his eldest, 'I spoke to Mark on the way up here, we got an apology from that woman doctor, one of her registrars will be in first thing in the morning to check Sam … he told me what he had to do with your back Sam and why he suggested you guys move rooms.'_

_'He's a good guy Dad.'_

_'He sure is, so Dean you'll be glued to your brother like a Siamese twin…'_

_'Conjoined twins dad.' Sam whispered, 'and ew.'_

**Now:**

Dean watched Sam carefully, ready to act if needed, this was to be Sam's first therapy session and both brothers were more than a little nervous. 'You sure you want to do this, I mean if you don't feel up to it then I'm sure your therapist won't mind.' Dean offered Sam a way out, his little brother still looked exhausted and in pain.

'Nah I gotta try Dean,' Sam ground out giving his brother a shy smile, 'can't stay here forever.'

'That's mah boy.' Dean grinned and tried to sound as upbeat as possible though he still worried constantly. Their dad and Tess were working non-stop trying to find these psychic demons tormenting her and the so-called father who wants to take Sam away, 'she should be here soon.'

'She?' Sam gulped and stared around the room nervously, 'my, my therapist is a she?'

'Yeah dude, I met her while you were having your bed bath.' Dean winked and smirked at Sam, he so loved teasing his gullible brother. 'She is so hot dude.'

A light knock on the door interrupted their conversation and Sam sent a silent thanks to whoever maybe up there watching over them. Dean squeezed Sam's good arm reassuringly before going to let the new arrival in.

'He's ready and waiting for ya Julie.' Dean said as he opened the door wider and let the therapist in, 'Sam this is your therapist Julie, Julie this is my brother Sam.'

'Please to meet ya Sam.' Julie said greeting Sam with a wide smile, aged in her early fifties with dark brown hair streaked with silver pulled into a messy bun, deep brown eyes and a smile that lit up her face. 'I've heard a lot about you.'

'Thanks Julie,' Sam tried to be polite but it came out forced, he glanced over at Dean and tried to glare at him, 'Dean told me he met you earlier...'

'Yep he sure did sugar you were indisposed so we had a nice to get to know each other.' Julie put Sam's chart on the bedside table and took a quick look over the notes, 'so we're gonna get you up and mobile, better than lying in bed all the time I bet.'

'Yeah it will be.' Sam tried to moisten his dry lips with the tip of his tongue and kept flicking his gaze over to Dean making sure that his brother was not far away.

'So first up I'm just going to give you a quick exam to see where your mobility is and then I'll get ya started on some easy exercises, Dean I'll get ya to watch carefully with what I do and then you can work with Sam when I'm not here.'

'Sounds great huh Sammy?' Dean leered at his brother over Julie's shoulder making suggestive gestures and facial expressions trying to get his brother to relax before the exam took place.

'Yeah guess.' Sam swallowed deeply and gave Julie a tremulous smile, 'so what do you do first?'

'Easy, first I just need you to lie flat, now I know it's gonna be uncomfortable with ya back injury so let me know as soon as it hurts okay hon?' Julie slipped a firm V-shaped pillow beneath Sam's head and shoulders supporting them without putting too much pressure on his back.

'Yeah sure.' Sam laid himself down and squirmed a little against the pillow, trying to find the best position, 'kay.'

'Okay so we're gonna start with ya shoulder, with yer good hand I want you to tap my arm when it starts to hurt, I have to rotate the joint to see how much movement you have now.' Julie went to the other side of the bed and made sure that Dean was close enough to watch, before she carefully undid the sling and slid her hands around Sam's still healing shoulder. One hand supported the joint while she gripped his forearm with the other, 'ready?'

'Y-yeah.' Sam swallowed and concentrated on what Julie was doing and nothing else, the pain spiked after the first two partial rotations and he tapped her arm lightly with his fingers.

'Well done Sam, that's a lot better than I anticipated.' Julie smiled encouragingly.

'Way to go Sammy.' Dean enthused chancing a quick look at his brother's face before returning his attention to what Julie was doing.

'Okay this time I'm going to straighten your arm out, that's it and now I'm going to slowly lift it up and once again tap on my arm when it starts to hurt.'

By the end of the exam, Sam looked exhausted, with sweat running in little cascades down his face and throat. He pressed the button on his pump and rested against the V-shaped pillow.

'So Sam I'm gonna let you rest for a bit and let the morphine do its job and then we'll get started on some exercises to strengthen your muscles and get ya outta this bed.' Julie replaced the sling and then stood up and stretched, 'I'm just gonna go write up my notes and go get a few things and be right back.'

'Thanks Julie.' Sam whispered between yawns.

'Have a nap Sam I'll be back in a bit,' Julie glanced up at Dean and jutted her head towards the door.

'I'll be right back Sammy you have a bit of a sleep.' Dean pulled the blankets up and tucked his brother in before joining Julie just outside the door.

S—D

John pulled away from Tess and blushed deeply, 'I'm sorry Tess I didn't ...'

'Hey John, I was a willing participant,' Tess smiled gently at the big man and cupped his cheek with her hand, 'don't apologise.'

'I should be concentrating on who is after Sammy not ... this.' John ran his fingers through his hair and smirked bitterly, 'normally Dean is the one who pulls the hot girls.'

'You think that I'm hot?' Tess giggled and blushed prettily, 'how does coffee sound?'

'Perfect,' John visibly relaxed and turned back to the reams of papers spread out across the coffee table. 'There's two potentials but I dunno why they would want to think of Sam ...'

'Sam is special but you already know that don't you John?' Tess asked without any accusation in her voice, 'he is psychic.'

'I ah thought that ... there are some things I have found out.'

Tess sat the mugs of steaming coffee down on the table and sat next to John once again, their thighs brushing lightly together though neither seemed to notice or if they did, did nothing to rectify it. She picked up one page and concentrated on the information on it, 'John I – I'm getting something from ...' The paper dropped from Tess' fingers as she collapsed against John's shoulder, her eyes fluttering shut, breathing out 'Sam' as she lost consciousness.

S—D

Julie reappeared an hour later, and carefully removed Sam's foot from the traction sling, before starting any exercise; she gently massaged his thigh and shin muscles warming them up after so long without proper use. 'Sam, I hope you don't mind me asking but you're squinting a lot sweety want me to lower the lighting for ya?'

'That'd be wonderful thanks Julie,' Sam breathed in relief, he hated asking all of the time, not wanting to put anyone out. He sighed and blinked a few times as he became accustomed to the lower lighting, 'thanks again Julie that's so much better.'

'That's what I'm here for Sam, I think that someone's gonna come and check out your eyes, but to me they are just gorgeous.' Julie winked at him, 'so how about we have a look at this ankle of yours?'

Dean watched Sam's face carefully when Julie started to examine around the top of the cast and then his toes, making sure that each one showed no signs of any blueness from problems with the blood's circulation from swelling or any other unseen issue.

'Looks good down here, so you ticklish Sam?' Julie asked cheekily staring at the two brothers, 'my boys used to have massive tickle wars when they were little.'

'J-just a l-little.' Sam stammered.

'Okay, so I'll ... try not to tickle too much.' Julie moved with innate tenderness and care as she finished checking each toe and then ran her fingernail down the pad of Sam's foot. A smile graced her face when she saw the immediate response from both reflex and sensitiveness 'looks like we have a winner.'

'So what's the verdict Julie?' Dean asked moving a little closer to the end of the bed, 'does he need a Frankenstein boot? Coz he's a big enough sasquatch as it is.'

'Think he'll be fine walking on his own Dean,' the therapist laughed, 'okay now down to business. We're going to take things nice and slow for ya Sam we need to make sure that we can strengthen your muscles without disturbing the surgical site.' Julie supported Sam's ankle and his knee before slowly pushing his lower left leg towards his torso, she held it for two seconds and then slowly brought it back. After repeating the same action five times, she repeated the process on his right leg, 'gotta make sure that both legs are strong or you'll walk funny.'

'Ya mean funnier than usual don't ya Julie?' Dean teased Sam lightly, 'can't ya see the size of those flippers.'

'Oh funny Dean.' Sam retorted happy to be distracted for a few minutes from the discomfort. 'At least I got man sized feet and not little kiddie sized.'

Julie laughed as she listened to the affectionate teasing, she could feel Sam physically relax while his brother kept him distracted from what she was doing. 'Okay Sam that's it for today,' she announced placing his ankle back into the traction sling, 'Dean can you help Sam do the stretches twice a day every day, morning and late afternoon preferably.'

'Yep I can.' Dean nodded all signs of his teasing gone as he listened to the instructions for Sammy's care, 'no probs at all Julie.'

'I'll see you again at the end of the week Sam,' Julie patted his good leg, 'you get some rest okay.'

'Yes ma'am.' Sam managed to get out between yawns, 'thanks Julie.'

S—D

Max slipped on the white lab coat and picked up the clipboard, he checked himself once again in the mirror; he tried to hide the IV port with a crepe bandage under the long sleeve. He rummaged through the changing rooms for the male staff and found a pair of shoes that were close enough in sizes to fit him, he had no socks but that didn't matter.

He had one objective and that was to get into the ICU room of Sam Winchester to re-establish the connection he had with the kid and then to extract him and his brother from the hospital. How he was not sure of just yet but it will come to him.

'Shame you became expendable Max,' Max heard his own voice but knew it wasn't him speaking and then it dawned on him. Pitt was using him as a meat-suit. 'Very good Max, you see I just don't have the time to do your plan so I decided to modify it a little.' The demon possessed man smirked, his eyes flashing yellow before returning to the dull dark brown once again. 'Time to go to work, Doctor.'

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

**IT'S ALL IN THE CARDS**

**DISCLAIMER:** The usual, not mine to own but I love to play ... no money passes hands for this story or any other I write. I wish but nope not yet. No Laundromat washers or dryers were harmed or destroyed in the writing of this story.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** This is the combination of three story ideas, and thanks and LovinJackson for the wonderful input and ideas for this story.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE 2:** Sam is 18 and Dean is 22 – 23 (set between new years day and Dean's birthday to begin with.) Before Sam goes to Stanford.

S—D

**Chapter Seven**

**Then:** _Max slipped on the white lab coat and picked up the clipboard, he checked himself once again in the mirror; he tried to hide the IV port with a crepe bandage under the long sleeve. He rummaged through the changing rooms for the male staff and found a pair of shoes that were close enough in sizes to fit him, he had no socks but that didn't matter._

_He had one objective and that was to get into the ICU room of Sam Winchester to re-establish the connection he had with the kid and then to extract him and his brother from the hospital. How he was not sure of just yet but it will come to him._

_'Shame you became expendable Max,' Max heard his own voice but knew it wasn't him speaking and then it dawned on him. Pitt was using him as a meat-suit. 'Very good Max, you see I just don't have the time to do your plan so I decided to modify it a little.' The demon possessed man smirked, his eyes flashing yellow before returning to the dull dark brown once again. 'Time to go to work, Doctor.'_

**Now: **Sam woke slowly, feeling as though he was swimming through jelly to reach full consciousness, a tugging on his feet tried to stop him from reaching his destination, but determinably he pushed his way back. An echoing laugh sent shivers down his spine, _'my Son, I am coming for you.'_ The words twisted around him anchoring him in the murkiness thickening the jelly until it became like ice, hard and impenetrable.

A soft sob the only sound he made but it was enough for his ever-vigilant brother to hear and appear at his side, 'Sammy, hey Sam come on kiddo time to wake up.' He whispered in Sam's ear as she gently tried to ease Sam back into wakefulness.

_'You are mine, my Son no one else's.'_ The voice continued to taunt Sam blocking out Dean's voice but fortunately not his presence. The weight of Dean's hand on his arm helped Sam to focus and finally he managed to break through his frozen prison of his unconscious.

'N-No!' Sam cried out, snapping awake he stared wide-eyed but unseeing at his brother, 'no ... not ... yours.'

'Sammy, Sam hey dude, snap out of it.' Dean cupped Sam's face and forced him to make eye contact. 'look at me Sam.'

'D-Dean?' Sam blinked furiously, 'Dean is you?'

'Yeah man, you okay?' Dean sat back a little but kept physical contact with Sam by leaving his hand resting on Sam's forearm, 'wanna tell me what that was all about?'

'Bad dream.' Sam shrugged, 'where's dad?'

'Where he's always at lately, Tess's.'

'Oh.' Sam finally broke his gaze away and started to study the bedspread, 'Dean?'

'That's mah name.'

'If – if I tell ya something promise you won't laugh or not believe me?'

'What is it Sammy?'

'I – I can hear him,' Sam formed a fist with his good hand and pounded the side of his head as though he was trying to punch someone or something out of existence in his mind.

'Hey, hey first up stop that Sam,' Dean grabbed Sam's fist and laid his hand back on the bed and pinned it with his hand, 'next what exactly did he say?'

'He—he called me his Son and that he's coming for me, that I'm his and no one else's.'

'And you heard this when you were awake or asleep?'

'Asleep, it felt like I was trapped, no matter how hard I tried I couldn't get to the surface and then, then I was trapped under ice and all I could hear was his voice.' Once Sam started he couldn't stop, he went on to describe in detail everything about his dream or ... whatever it was. Dean sat silently and listened intently as Sam continued to talk when he finally stopped and looked up his brother a shy guarded look in his eyes.

'Sammy, hey listen to me,' Dean spoke slowly and chose his words carefully; this was the first time since this whole mess began, that Sam had completely opened up with him. 'This is not ... He is not going to get to you Sam, I'm gonna make sure of it.'

'Dean ... I – I can't ... you ... hurt.'

'Slow down there kiddo, you're not makin' much sense.' Dean moved closer to Sam, he clamped down on his dislike of all things chick-flick, he could do this, he will do this for Sam. 'Sammy, me and dad are gonna make sure that he's not gonna get anywhere near you.'

Sam sighed heavily and was about to speak when the door opened startling both of the Winchester brothers, Sam's eyes widened in horror when he saw the person standing in the doorway with an evil smirk on the otherwise unemotional face. 'Good to see you again Child.'

'Who the fuck are you?' Dean snarled immediately moving between the unwanted guest and his clearly distressed ailing brother.

'I am the way Dean, do not worry I am not going to hurt you or your brother,' the man smiled benevolently at the two young men, 'I need your brother to come with me and I understand that you will have to come too.'

'M-Max.' Sam whimpered, 'not Max.'

Dean growled low and snapped his shoulders back as he eased the hip flask from his back pocket, 'hmm nope not gonna happen.'

'You cannot possibly fight me Dean but come with us and together we can bring your brother's future to fruition.'

'Sorry got places to go and people to see, aint got time for ya.' Dean quipped as he flicked the top off the flask and sprayed the contents over Max. The possessed man screamed as the blessed water acted like acid when it contacted with his flesh.

The roaring was deafening and both Dean and Sam had to cover their ears as the entity possessing Max fled the body and gathered along the ceiling, the thick, oily black cloud hovered and then dissipated through the air vents, they could feel the tremors running through the building, as the demon's rage exploded.

'Are you boys alright in here?' A harried looking doctor came running in and nearly tripped over the body of Max. 'What the? What's going on in here?'

'Dunno Doc, this dude came in and started threatening Sam,' Dean yelled angrily, 'he was one of the ones who hurt Sam.'

'What?' Mark hunched down next to the body and carefully turned him over, 'ah shit.'

'Doc you cussing there?' Dean tried to sound upbeat for Sam's sake.

'This man was a patient who disappeared from his room, he was technically brain-dead they were having trouble finding next of kin to turn the machines off.'

'Max was dead?' Sam asked his stare fixed on the waxen face of the corpse, 'he was dead?'

'Yeah Sammy, who was he?' Dean asked as he went back to sit with his brother while Mark covered Max with a sheet and went to find security and then the morgue attendants.

'He – he worked for ... demon ... father ... he – he hurt ... demon father told ... saved ... hurt ... hurts me.' Sam tried to get the words out but no matter how he formed his sentences in his mind, the words themselves came out jumbled and confused.

'Slow down Sammy, that's it just take some big breathes.' Dean coached Sam his own worry spiking when his brother's words came out so jumbled.

'He, he work demon.'

'He ... Max worked for the demon who took you?' Dean tried to fill in the blanks for Sam but it was slow and frustrating for both of them.

'Hurts ... helps ... try help ... '

A tentative knock at the door stalled any further discussions, Sam closed his eyes and turned his face away from the others, he was so tired, without realising it he hit the PCA button and sighed with relief as the pain relief flood through him.

'Hey Jim good to see you.' Dean said greeting the cleric warmly.

'Good to see you too Dean,' Jim hugged the young man tightly and then he turned his attention to the youth lying in the hospital bed. 'How is he?'

'Not doing too good at all Jim.' Dean said softly, 'oh Jim this is Sam's doctor Markus Welby, Mark this is Pastor Jim Murphy.'

'Wish we were meeting under better circumstances.' Mark said as he shook hands with the cleric, 'ah sorry about ....' He waved his hand helplessly at the covered body on the floor, 'I'm waiting for the morgue guys to come and get it.'

'Dean?'

'He was a worker for the ... man who took Sam.' Dean spat the word man out as though it was a description of evil.

'I ah ran into your father on the way up here, he had me already on the approved visitors list.'

'Where is he?'

'Downstairs with Tess, they were talking to a police officer, he said that he'd be right up.' Jim replied and then grinned at Dean, 'Tess is a nice woman.'

'Yeah she is, dad is actually acting like a man not a robot ...' Dean chuckled softly.

The sound of voices from just outside the door had Mark going to find out what was going on while Dean and Jim turned to stand guard over Sam.

Startled Dean turned when he felt a tug on the back of his shirt, for the first time since he was six years old Sam had his fingers twisted in the fabric, 'ahh Sammy.'

Restlessly, Sam moved in the bed and tried to get into a more comfortable position but no matter what he did he ached. The traction sling was uncomfortable to say the least and his arm and chest itched under the confines of the immobiliser. _'I am coming my Son, I will be back for you.'_

'No, No, NO!' Sam screamed, his back arched with a sudden spike in pain, he could feel fingers inside his shoulder joint, twisting and squeezing the tender muscles and barely healed surgical wounds. 'S-stop please, stop Father!'

'Sammy?' Dean felt his stomach clench and roil when he heard Sam scream out the word Father writhing in agony, 'wake up please Sammy wake up.'

'Argh no ... stop ... please ... hurts ... De?'

Dean stared up at Jim imploring him silently to help him and to help his baby brother.

S—D

John paced the small waiting room trying to reign in his temper, 'fucking fool of a cop.'

'John please we need to get to Sam now.' Tess tried to calm the big man, 'he's ... he needs his father.'

'Sam?' John blinked and visibly deflated in front of the psychic, 'what is it Tess?'

'The creature is trying to get to Sam in his mind.' Tess said as she wavered and started to wilt, collapsing against John's chest, 'he's hurting him.'

Wrapping his arm around her slim waist, John guided Tess to the bank of elevators and made sure that they were alone on the way to the ICU ward. 'Hey Kaylee.' He greeted the young nurse as he and Tess made their way to Sam's room. The primal scream of pure pain and anguish had the pair of them break into a run to cover the rest of the way.

'What the hell?' John thundered as he watched men clad in white scrubs wheel away a sheet covered body and then on entering the room found Dean and Jim trying to calm down an openly distraught Sam. 'Dean?'

'You have to wake him now.' Tess said but stayed away from Sam's bed, 'the thing is attacking him.'

'Like the way they attacked you?' John asked confused at why she hung back away from Sam.

'Yes, please help him wake up.'

Dean ignored the strange woman clutching her damned cards to her chest and focused all of his attention on helping his brother. 'Come on Sammy wake up for me please wake up.'

'Sam? Son time to wake up.' John joined his eldest in waking the baby of their family.

'Dad?' Sam slowly opened his eyes, 'no ... Father?'

'No Sam, it's me dad, Dean's here and so is Pastor Jim.'

'Father?' Sam stared up at the man hovering over him with wide confusion filled eyes, 'sorry.'

'For what Sam?'

'Not ... no ... Dad?' Sam slumped against his pillows, his frail chest heaving as he fought to control his breathing, the pain in his shoulder gone as fast as it came, leaving him breathless, confused and even more terrified than before.

'Sammy?' John breathed out his son's name, 'welcome back son.'

'M'sorry Dean.'

'What for Sam?' Dean glanced over at his father before meeting Sam's teary gaze.

'Tried so ... not alone ... in here.' Sam fumbled for the PCA button needing relief from the emotional and physical pain. 'Not work.'

'It's too soon kiddo, it's too soon to have anymore.' Dean said as he crouched down to Sam's eye level, 'want me to get the doc for ya?'

'Dean?'

'That's me kiddo, you had us worried there.'

'Why?'

'You had a bad dream.'

'Oh ... Dean?'

'Yeah Sam?'

'Why's more here?'

'More?' Dean asked confused and then when he looked up at the two newer arrivals he understood, 'that's just Tess and Pastor Jim, they've come to see ya.'

'P-Pastor Jim?' Sam frowned, 'n-not half-demon, m'not.'

'Hey, hey Sam we know that, Pastor Jim just wanted to come and see you, that's all.' Dean glanced up at the cleric and then back down at Sam, 'he wants to say hi.'

Sam turned his head slightly so he could see the preacher, he gave him a shy smile but was unable to make eye contact, 'hey Pastor Jim.'

'Hello Sam,' Jim spoke softly and calmly, 'it's so good to see you.'

S—D

Doctor Mason Irvine went over his notes again, as the registrar Prue had chosen to take over Sam Winchester's case was both excited and nervous. She had told him about the obnoxious brother and monster of a father but also warned him about Mark Welby although Mason had always found the doctor to be friendly and very professional. He double checked his facts, straightened his tie and made sure that he had his cell phone and pager before going to leave the small office.

He never noticed the black smoke swirling above his head, or the sudden chill filling the room, he only noticed the light bulb in the desk lamp as it flickered on and off.

The door swished shut behind him as the young orthopaedic registrar hurried towards the ICU towards his new patient, his eyes flashed black for the briefest of seconds as he waited for the elevator doors to open a smirk on his face as he adjusted his lab coat and resettled the files under his arms. _'Show time.'_

TBC


	8. Chapter 8

**IT'S ALL IN THE CARDS**

**DISCLAIMER:** The usual, not mine to own but I love to play ... no money passes hands for this story or any other I write. I wish but nope not yet. No Laundromat washers or dryers were harmed or destroyed in the writing of this story.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** This is the combination of three story ideas, and thanks and LovinJackson for the wonderful input and ideas for this story.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE 2:** Sam is 18 and Dean is 22 – 23 (set between new years day and Dean's birthday to begin with.) Before Sam goes to Stanford.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE 3: **Please accept my deepest and sincerest apologies for not updating before this. As most of you know, I am a university student and was trying to complete my Honours year, which included writing a 15000 word thesis as well as course work. This semester was a killer and I was totally overwhelmed for a while, trying to get everything finished and also to present a paper at a Symposium on Monstrosity in literature and film. So I had to (sob) let a few things move to the sidelines for a little while. On the upside the thesis is finished and handed in, entitled The Dracula Myth, from Novel to Movie, my last undergrad essay is finally finished and handed in, now just one small test to finish and I am done for my undergrad and just sweating to see if I will be doing my Masters or will be able to go straight through to PhD.

So after such a longwinded apology I hope that you enjoy this update and they will be more frequent from now on as I am on my big, big break from uni until March next year.

Thanks to everyone, for your patience you guys rock!!!!!!!

S—D

**Chapter Eight**

**Then:**

_Doctor Mason Irvine went over his notes again, as the registrar Prue had chosen to take over Sam Winchester's case was both excited and nervous. She had told him about the obnoxious brother and monster of a father but also warned him about Mark Welby although Mason had always found the doctor to be friendly and very professional. He double checked his facts, straightened his tie and made sure that he had his cell phone and pager before going to leave the small office._

_He never noticed the black smoke swirling above his head, or the sudden chill filling the room, he only noticed the light bulb in the desk lamp as it flickered on and off._

_The door swished shut behind him as the young orthopaedic registrar hurried towards the ICU towards his new patient, his eyes flashed black for the briefest of seconds as he waited for the elevator doors to open a smirk on his face as he adjusted his lab coat and resettled the files under his arms. 'Show time.'_

NOW:

Markus watched in abject horror as John bundled Sam into several blankets and then lift him effortlessly, 'please reconsider this John.'

'The boys were compromised Mark, as much as I want to leave Sam here in your care, it's just not safe not for anyone.'

'We could move him to a lock down room?'

'No, no Mark I understand your concern but Sam's safer away from the hospital.'

'Well if I can't stop you …' Markus stared down at the pale face of his young patient, 'let me come with you.'

'Markus we can't …'

'I won't take no, Sam still needs medical care no matter where he is do you want to risk his life but not providing it?'

'Dad we have to get out of here,' Dean interrupted the futile argument, 'Doc if you can accept some weird shit, don't ask too many questions and look after Sammy for me, then come on we're wasting time.'

The two older men stared in shock at Dean and then exchanged looks of what the … before both silently agreeing, mere nods of their heads sealing the deal.

S—D

Tess and Jim waited by the impala, packed and ready to leave as soon as their precious cargo was onboard. Tess fidgeted unsure of how to talk to the cleric; she held her cards tightly in her fingers hidden in the pocket of her jacket.

'There is no need to be nervous around me child,' Jim said softly with just a hint of mirth in his voice, 'I am a hunter as well as a Minister of the Lord … you do not need to hide your cards or your abilities from me.'

'How?' Tess cleared her throat and tried again, 'how did you know?'

But before Jim could answer they saw the small group heading towards them, to any passerby they looked like a young seriously ill patient surrounded by his family and doctor. Very close to the actual truth for it not to work.

Sam opened his eyes and stared at the gleaming black classic car and sighed happily, 'h-h-home.' He muttered without acknowledging anyone else.

Just as they bundled Sam into the front passenger seat with Dean firmly ensconced next to him and behind the wheel, a large explosion and roaring sound rocked the area. Stunned they all looked up as parts of the hospital were sprayed over the car park.

'John … that was …' Markus tried to speak but all he could do was to swallow rapidly and stare stupidly up at the destroyed building.

'Where Sam's ICU room was.' John finished for the doctor, 'you sure that you still want to come with us?'

S—D

Blue Earth

Minnesota

Markus shooed the Winchester men out of Sam's room while he examined his patient after such an exhaustive trip, driving non-stop they finally arrived at Pastor Jim's rectory in the wee hours of the morning.

'How you doing Sam?' Markus asked as he listened to Sam's heartbeat.

'All … spidery … webs … mix … up,' Sam tried to form the words and sentences but the frustration started to merge with his confusion. 'Where Dean?'

'He's downstairs having coffee with ya father,' Mark smiled and continued his examination of Sam, 'want me to get him for you?'

'P-Please.' Sam averted his gaze and tried to calm his breathing and tumultuous thoughts, he could hear his father … Not Father … laughing at him.

Markus nodded thoughtfully, he gave Sam a small smile and then went to the door, 'where you go?' Sam cried out terrified to be alone.

'No where Sam I'm just going to call Dean in for you.'

'Oh …kay.' Sam sighed and turned his face towards the window, not wanting the doctor to see the embarrassment and neediness he was sure was all over his reddening cheeks.

'Sammy?' Dean's soft voice brought Sam back from floating away; blinking owlishly he stared up at his brother, 'Sammy?'

'Floating bye … Dean?'

'No Sammy no floating byes you're staying right here.'

'Here with Dean?' Sam tilted his head to one side and regarded his brother's face with an open, innocent stare.

'Yeah dude here with Dean.' Dean grinned and cupped the back of Sam's neck with his hand, cradling it gently, 'you're staying here with me.'

'Not Father?'

'He can't get to you here Sammy, he don't know where you are.'

'Safe?'

'Safe dude, it's just you, me, dad, Tess and Pastor Jim.'

'Tess?'

'Card lady.'

'Oh … Dad?'

'He's here.'

'Oh … Pastor Jim?'

'He's here too.'

'Safe?'

'Yep.' Dean sat back on the bed and waited for Sam to work it through in his mind and then to join him. Sure enough moments later Dean felt Sam move to rest against him, his shoulder now a pillow, and then Dean felt a tug on his fingers looking down he saw Sam playing with them.

'Dean?' Sam whispered terrified of what would happen if he spoke any louder.

'Yeah Sammy?'

'Laundromat?'

'Yep that's right I was doing the laundry when you disappeared.'

Sam chuckled softly, 'k-k-killer d-dryer.'

'Yeah Sam that's right.' Dean beamed relieved finally Sam was finally sounding a little like his old self.

'De?'

'Yeah Sammy?'

'Hurts here,' Sam pointed to his head and then winced with the movement in his back, 'hurts big time … Father an-angry.'

'No father, he's a demon Sam and that's all.' Dean snapped his anger getting the better of him, 'he wants to hurt you Sam, to own you … to…'

Dean stopped his rant when Sam started to whimper and tried to curl into a tight ball, the damage already done. 'Sammy? Oh Gods Sammy I am so sorry, please, please calm down.'

'No, no, no, not father please father please … Dean!' Sam, lost in his memories had no awareness of his surroundings or of his brother, desperately Dean moved to straddle Sam, pinning him down with one hand the other cupped around his cheek. 'Sam calm down and look at me.'

'Dean is everything alright?' Markus appeared in the doorway and aw ho distressed his patient was becoming, 'what is going on in here?'

'Nothing …nothing it's okay Sam …Sammy has just had a bit of a flash back that's all.' Dean said without looking at the doctor.

'Dean no go?' Sam cried out clutching at his brother's shirt, his fear-filled gaze flickering between Dean and Markus. 'Please … promise … good … all spidery … webs.'

'Sam … hey Sam calm down, that's it big breathes.' Dean returned all of his attention to his brother and ignored the doctor completely.

'No go Dean.'

'Not going anywhere Sammy.' Dean sat back and let Sam move to sit-lie next to him, head resting on his big brother's shoulder, 'staying right here with ya bro.'

'Dean … Dad … Win-Winchester … not Father.' Sam declared as he clung to his brother's hand crushing it to his chest as he slowly drifted off into a restless sleep.

S—D

John stood at the kitchen window staring into the night sky, though if pressed he probably couldn't describe anything in detail. His thoughts raced through his mind with unrelenting speed and frequency, Sam's broken body, his confusion and terror, the so-called Father's voice echoing in the dark recesses and Dean's stricken look when they found Sam. His and Mary's beautiful little boy now horrifically scarred physically and emotionally.

'Penny for your thoughts.' Tess whispered tenderly placing her hand on his.

'Sorry Tess, not much company I guess.' John tried to pull his mask back down and show the professional hunter's persona, but when he stared down into her dewy grey eyes his walls started to crumble again. The only other woman who made him feel like that was … was Mary.

'Want to go for a walk?' Tess offered, 'it's a glorious night, Dean's with Sam and Jim and Mark are playing chess in the study.'

'So it's just us huh?' John grinned and took Tess' hand in his, his large palm engulfing hers.

'Yep just us oldies!' Tess giggled and blushed prettily, 'and I don't even need the cards to tell me that.'

'You want to talk about that?' John asked as they headed outside, wandering aimlessly towards the small graveyard on the other side of the church.

'My gifts and reading?' Tess asked blinking a little at the abruptness of his question.

'Yeah, were you born with it?' John asked genuinely curious.

'I think so well for as long as I can remember I have seen ghosts, spirits, supernatural creatures most of them friendly and help me give advice. Occasionally they give me bum steers but most of the time they are guides for me …What?' Tess stared up at the smirk and twinkle in John's hazel eyes.

'Nothing … please go on.'

'You're mocking me.' Tess cried as she turned and went to leave, John reached out and grabbed Tess' upper arm, pulling her back into his strong arms he shook his head and stared deeply into her eyes.

'I could never mock you.' He husked as he pulled her in tightly and bent down capturing her mouth with his, the kiss although deep still had enough restraint to make it chaste by his standards. 'Tess.'

S—D

_Sam opened his eyes and cried out in alarm, he was back in the basement, the handcuffs pining him to the wall, tears came unbidden as he realised that he was trapped and prisoner once again. 'Dean!' he tried to call out but his throat swollen and bruised caught his voice and it came out only as a sigh on the breeze._

_'You are my son Samuel … no one else's.' the voice taunted him wrapping around him in a cruel blanket of fear and pain._

_'No, no not yours.' Sam whimpered and tried to curl around himself but the handcuffs kept him open and exposed. 'Dean … want Dean.'_

_'Dean doesn't want you Sam, you're too weak, too pathetic, too clinging.'_

_'No, no m'not.' Sam shook his head and squeezed his eyes shut wanting to block out everything and everyone._

_'No you don't Samuel you are not going to push me away.' The voice snarled in his ear and Sam felt the heat prickling along his skin, the intense burning brought more tears to his eyes as his tender flesh blistered and reddened._

_'Samuel you are mine, I have marked you.'_

_'No, no spidery things … gone flew away … wings with no wings.' Sam started to mutter his normally bright green eyes, now dull and lifeless as he stared unseeingly, 'spidery, spidery, spidery in here, tickles but … fly way no more … Sam gone fly way.'_

_'What are you doing Samuel?' The voice made the walls shake around Sam but he continued to mutter, and to stare ahead unblinking._

_'I will be back Samuel.' _

'Sammy please wake up.' Dean begged his catatonic little brother, at first he thought Sam was in the grips of a nightmare but now he wasn't so sure. The burns on Sam's shoulder were red, blistered and weeping they just appeared as he tried to wake Sam.

'Dean? Where Dean?' Sam wept, 'Want Dean … all spidery … fly way …Sam gone poof.'

'Sammy please wake up dude I need to see you awake.' Dean ignored his own welling tears as he desperately tried to get through to his brother.

'Dean what's going on?' Markus came into the room and hurried to the bed when he saw the scene unfolding before him.

'Not sure doc but Sam won't wake up.' Dean said without looking up. 'He keeps muttering about spidery, Sam gone, poof.' Dean repeated the words and then slowly looked up at the doctor, 'and these burns just appeared on his shoulder.'

Markus moved to get a clearer view of the blisters, 'damn, okay Dean I'm going to get my bag and some irrigation, we need to move now.'

'Why isn't he waking?' Dean asked just as his father and Tess walked into the room. 'Dad?'

'Tess felt something was wrong.' John replied unable to meet the penetrating gaze of his son, 'what's going on with Sam?'

'He's trapped in some nightmare and we can't wake him.' Markus said when Dean refused to look at his father anymore instead he returned his attention to his brother and let the doctor to do the talking.

_'Pl-please let me go.' Sam cried the teenager's body arching with each strike, the welts growing in number on his back. He lay face down on the filthy mattress, his hands tied over his head, his feet cuffed separately and spread apart, his body pulled taut, making each blow of the switch even more painful._

_'Who are you?' his tormentor asked repeatedly._

_'S-Sam W-Winch-Winchester.' Sam ground out, a scream choked him as it caught in his abused throat._

_'Wrong answer,' the voice laughed as the switch came down again this time breaking his fragile flesh. 'Who are you?'_

_'S-Samuel …Sammy … Sam …' Sam wept uncontrollably, he felt so alone but Dean didn't want him anymore, his dad hated him, he didn't know who he was anymore. 'S-Sammy.' He whispered as he finally succumbed and collapsed against the mattress, he felt the sense of freedom as he floated away from the shell that was once his body._

'Sam please come back to me, Sammy please …' Dean wept openly he didn't care who saw him cry. He felt an almost imperceptible movement and through his tears he watched Sam slowly open his eyes. But instead of recognition he saw confusion, and a dullness that chilled him to the bone.

'Who?' Sam blinked up at the face hovering above him, the spider web marring the features, 'where?'

'You're safe Sammy.' Dean muttered holding his brother close still mindful of the multitude of injuries Sam had sustained and the ones still appearing.

'De?' the familiar childhood name for his brother now became the strongest link Sam had to keep him grounded, to stop him from floating away altogether.

'Yeah it's me Sammy, it's me.'

'Hurts De.' Sam tried to bury his face against Dean's chest when he caught a glimpse of the man and woman standing in the doorway. The man, the man called dad, Sam felt a connection but wasn't sure what it was, then he shifted his gaze to the woman and he stiffened. Terror filled his senses and he struggled against Dean's grip he had to get away from her. She glowed red with danger didn't anyone else see that?

'Sam what is it, hey settle down Sammy.' Dean struggled to keep Sam still, the fear radiating from his baby brother. 'Sammy.'

'No, no she spidery … all spidery … all red … go … no … she … spidery.' Sammy cried out and tried to push Tess away from him, though she was across the room from him.

'Tess?' Dean glared up at the psychic, 'what does he mean?'

'I-I don't understand.' Tess wept trembling she looked up at John and then back to Sam and Dean, 'I don't understand.'

'Get her out of here dad!' Dean growled, he tenderly covered Sam's eyes with his fingers and pulled him closer, whispering softly in his ear to calm him down.

John stared down at his two sons concern and anger warred across his face, but the choked back sob from Tess pulled his attention back to her, gripping her arm tightly he pulled her out of the room, he wanted answers and he wanted them now.

TBC


	9. Chapter 9

**IT'S ALL IN THE CARDS**

**DISCLAIMER:** The usual, not mine to own but I love to play ... no money passes hands for this story or any other I write. I wish but nope not yet. No Laundromat washers or dryers were harmed or destroyed in the writing of this story.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** This is the combination of three story ideas, and thanks and LovinJackson for the wonderful input and ideas for this story.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE 2:** Sam is 18 and Dean is 22 – 23 (set between new years day and Dean's birthday to begin with.) Before Sam goes to Stanford.

S—D

**Chapter Nine**

**Then:**

'De?' the familiar childhood name for his brother now became the strongest link Sam had to keep him grounded, to stop him from floating away altogether.

'Yeah it's me Sammy, it's me.'

'Hurts De.' Sam tried to bury his face against Dean's chest when he caught a glimpse of the man and woman standing in the doorway. The man, the man called dad, Sam felt a connection but wasn't sure what it was, then he shifted his gaze to the woman and he stiffened. Terror filled his senses and he struggled against Dean's grip he had to get away from her. She glowed red with danger didn't anyone else see that?

'Sam what is it, hey settle down Sammy.' Dean struggled to keep Sam still, the fear radiating from his baby brother. 'Sammy.'

'No, no she spidery … all spidery … all red … go … no … she … spidery.' Sammy cried out and tried to push Tess away from him, though she was across the room from him.

'Tess?' Dean glared up at the psychic, 'what does he mean?'

'I-I don't understand.' Tess wept trembling she looked up at John and then back to Sam and Dean, 'I don't understand.'

'Get her out of here dad!' Dean growled, he tenderly covered Sam's eyes with his fingers and pulled him closer, whispering softly in his ear to calm him down.

John stared down at his two sons concern and anger warred across his face, but the choked back sob from Tess pulled his attention back to her, gripping her arm tightly he pulled her out of the room, he wanted answers and he wanted them now.

**Now:**

John pushed Tess into a chair and then too restless to sit down himself started to pace in front of her, the reaction Sam had to Tess was so definite and violent and yet she had done nothing untoward, all she had done was help them. 'What's going on Tess?' He finally asked, raking his fingers through his greasy hair he stopped pacing and stared down at her, worried at her lack of a response. 'Tess?'

'I-I don't understand John,' Tess lifted her tearstained face upwards to stare at him, tears trickled down her cheeks unheeded, her eyes swollen and reddened, 'I have no idea why Sam would react to me like that.'

'He said that you were all red, glowing red, what's that mean?' Dean demanded storming into the room he ignored the look his father shot him and went straight to Tess, 'Sam was terrified of you what is going on?'

'Honestly Dean, John I do not know anything ... all I do know is that I have given up everything to help your family, my shop, my reputation everything and now ...' Tess gazed up at Dean and then John, 'look maybe it'll be best if I left.'

'Yeah maybe ya should.' Dean snarled, 'I'm going back to Sam, how bout you pack up your...'

'Dean!' John snapped, 'I'm sorry Tess, it's just that we're both worried about Sam.'

'Yeah right...' Dean mumbled, 'look I don't care what you two do I'm going back to my brother.'

John watched Dean, still mumbling under his breath stalk upstairs to his brother's room, before he turned and looked down at Tess again, 'I'm ... not sure what to ah ... how about I get you a motel room in town, that way you're still close by to keep an eye on and far enough away from Dean so won't cause anymore ...'

'Sounds ... John honestly I can go home.'

'What if I don't want you to go home?' John asked sliding his large calloused fingers around Tess' slim wrists he tugged her to her feet and then wrapped his arms tightly around her waist, 'what if I want you to stay?'

'John I ...' Tess whispered her voice and breath swept away when John pressed his mouth to hers, the kiss starting as something soft and chaste but fast became more urgent and passionate. They only broke apart when they heard a soft whimper behind them paling Tess pulled away from John and covered her mouth with her fingers. 'Oh God.'

'Tess?' John turned around curious to see what could cause such a reaction from her when he saw his youngest son standing in the hallway arch, 'Sammy?'

'D-Dad? Spidery web ... head hurt ... red lady?' Sam let his gaze sweep across their faces unsure of what he saw but for some reason he didn't understand it didn't feel right. 'De?'

'Sammy what are you doing downstairs?' John barked out harsher than he intended, his heart skipping a beat when he saw the hurt, lost look form on Sam's face replacing the strange innocent one.

'Daddy?' Sam flinched at his father's tone and rubbed his forehead backing away from the couple, 'head hurts, wants De!' Sam cried out stepping away from his father's reaching hand, 'I wants De don't want ... no go back, no bye bye.' Sam crashed past his father escaping the confines of the house closing in on him. Running as fast as his battered body could stand, Sam fled from his confusion, pain, and fear, and sought out the only place he felt truly safe.

S—D

'What the hell is going on?' Dean demanded as he thundered down the stairs, droplets of water clung to his face and scalp fresh from his shower, 'I have a five minute shower, and when I go back Sam is gone and you two look like ... what did you say to Sam?'

'Dean that's enough!' John snapped his patience finally at the end of its endurance, 'there is no need to speak to either of us like that.'

'Where ... is ... Sam?' Dean asked glaring at his father, 'he's supposed to be in bed.'

'He came downstairs and ah ...' John took a deep breath and steadied his gaze on the wall just behind Dean's head, 'he saw me and Tess ... ahh kissing.'

'He saw you two kissing?' Dean stared at Tess and his father with a look akin to disgust and morbid curiosity, 'first ... ew too much information and second Sam made it downstairs on his own?'

'Dean you do not ... yeah, yeah he did, he made it down himself.'

'Where is he now?'

'He – he ran outside.'

'He ran?' Dean shook his head, he should know by now never to be surprised by his baby brother, even when he is so damned close to death's door, well he will be when Dean gets hold of him for making him worry.

Without another word to his father and pointedly ignoring Tess, though he didn't know why he did that, Dean hurried outside to find his wayward brother. 'Sammy?' He yelled slamming the door behind him Dean stopped and stared around trying to work out where Sam would go. He stared at the church but shook his head, he knew Sam wouldn't go there in case someone walked in, he turned and glanced down the path to the graveyard and then to the barn but rejected all of the buildings. A small smile formed as he realised where Sam would feel the safest.

'Hey little bro whatcha doing out here?' Dean asked as he opened the rear passenger door and slid in next to his brother.

'De?' Sam smiled sleepily and pushed himself against Dean's side resting his aching head on his big brother's shoulder, 'De find me.'

'De found you, so you want to tell me what's going on?'

'Safe here,' Sam smiled softly showing his deep dimples for a moment Dean could have sworn he saw his brother again, not the broken Sammy but his Sammy.

'You feel safe in the impala?' Dean asked smiling back at Sam as he realised what his brother was getting at, the impala was the only true home the boys had known especially Sam, Dean had fleeting memories of their home in Laurence but with the passing of years the memories faded and were replaced with their home on four wheels.

'Uhhuh ... home.' Sam hummed and looked around the interior of the car, his long fingers gently caressing the worn leather seats, 'safe for us Dean.'

'You and me huh?'

'Yeah dad ... got Tess now ... just us De.' Sam nodded absently, 'gotta go now.'

'Go where Sam?' Dean asked watching his brother carefully, for the first time since they found Sam he was starting to act more like his old self. 'Where do we have to go?'

'Far ... dangerous here for others ... Not Father will come and hurt them.' Sam sighed sadly, smothering a yawn he twisted around until he sat up against Dean's side and rested his head on his big brother's shoulder, the physical connection kept the bad away.

'We're safe with Pastor Jim Sam.'

'No!' Sam shook his head and scrunched his eyes closed, 'No! Not safe Pastor Jim hurts, Dad hurts ... we go and – and they, they safe.'

'Okay, okay calm down Sammy, how about we go and talk to dad let him now that we're gonna take a little road trip.'

'Sorry De.' Sam whispered, 'sleepy.'

'Sammy we gotta get you inside dude, you're too big for me to carry now.'

'Wanna stay here,' Sam pouted he lifted sad puppy eyes up to look at his brother's face, 'safe home ... pala.'

'I know Sammy but first we have to get the doc to check you to make sure that you'll be okay to travel and then we're gotta pack...' Dean let his voice trail off when he noticed Sam was sleeping soundly, a soft sigh escaped from his parted lips. 'Sleep well little brother, I'll try to work it out.'

S—D

Sam fidgeted under Markus' ministrations, he pouted and refused to answer any questions. He wanted to be in the impala where he felt the safest but the doctor wanted to give him a check up, his back itched like crazy and still hurt but he felt better, his head was weird but then Dean said that his head was always weird. 'Ouch!' He yelped when Markus found a new sore spot, 'no more hurts.'

'You are getting better Samm...Sam but ...'

'I am better Doc, not but nuthin'.' Sam scowled up at his doctor and new friend, 'just wanna go with De in the 'pala.'

'I know you do Sam but I don't think ... you still need medical attention for at least another week Sam do you understand? You could get a bad infection or worse.'

'Gotta go, not safe gotta go.' Sam shook his head and started to rock himself, lost in his own thoughts.

'So Doc how's the kid going?' Dean asked unable to stay away any longer, 'he ready to get ... what's going on?'

'We were talking and then he started to say it's not safe and he had to go then he – he drifted off and started rocking lost in his own thoughts just before you came in.'

Dean watched his little brother rocking himself and his heart started to constrict making it hard to breath, 'S-Sammy?' He called out softly and laid a gentle hand on Sam's arm, 'hey little bro you in there?'

'They're gonna hurts, all hurts ... my fault all my fault, Not Father comin' gotta go.' Sam shook his head and rubbed at his forehead with hard almost frantic movements, 'all red, spider webs, all spidery red, Not Father ... bad men hurts Pastor Jim, hurts Dad, kill Doc and – and no, no gotta go... spiders comin' ... webs all red. Sam's fault all Sammy's fault ... daddy knows why ... daddy knows why.'

'Ah Sammy.' Dean breathed as he wrapped his arms around Sam's thin shoulders and pulled him into a hug, 'doc I gotta get Sam outta here just tell me what I have to do to look after his back and stuff.'

'It's not as simple as that Dean, I'll tell you what ... as a compromise I'll show you how to clean and dress his welts and give you enough stuff to see you through for a few days, then I want you to call me and I'll meet you to do another check up on Sam and replenish what you run out of.'

'Look doc I appreciate ...'

'That's it Dean, I'm not doing this to make things difficult for you, but the last thing we want is for Sam to end up back in hospital because of an infection. Aside from the fact that I am pretty much unemployed at the moment so a nice road trip vacation will do me good.' Markus grinned, 'that or I go with you and Sam and be with you twenty-four-seven.'

'Alright, alright look I'm planning on driving to a friend's place in South Dakota he has a salvage yard, Bobby Singer dad can give ya directions meet us there in three days?'

'Sounds like a plan,' Markus crouched down in front of Sam and cupped his chin in his hand, 'Sam I'll see ya in three days okay?'

'Gotta go, spider's web coming, red all red ... go Uncle Bobby's safe home ... pala home, don't ... want ... want ... want hurts head hurts.' Sam whimpered and scrunched his eyes shut, 'light hurts.'

'I'll give you something to take the hurt away okay Sam?' Markus waited until he got a nod from Sam that he understood what was asked before he left the room to get some medication and other supplies the boys would need.

'It's gonna be okay Sammy, I promise it's gonna be okay.' Dean whispered his voice muffled as he cradled his younger brother against his chest, wrapping him in a protective hug.

'De home.' Sam sighed, 'pala home.'

'yeah Sammy, the impala is home and is safe.'

'And you De, De home ... my home.' Sam pressed against Dean's chest and sighed happily, 'my home.'

S—D

John sat on the porch and watched as Dean loaded the impala with their bags and medical supplies, he hated the thought that he would be separated from his boys, but when Dean explained everything in detail he understood, he didn't like it but he understood why the boys were leaving for a while. Especially when Dean told him exactly what Sam had said, including _Daddy knows why. _How could Sam possibly know that?

A cold chill ran down his spine as he scrubbed his hands over his face and scratched at his beard, as he thought about what else Sam said, the fear he had for all of them that his Not Father was coming and would hurt them all. John shook his head, even with his brain damage and acute pain Sam still managed to surprise him, but was it all linked? Did the demon have something to do with what appeared to be forms of prophecy or visions Sam was exhibiting?

Tess watched the Winchester men from the living room window, clutching her ever-present cards tightly she took in everything going on outside, from the way that Sam sat in the passenger seat patiently waiting for his brother who was still packing the trunk and the way John sat presiding over them, protecting them, it came to him as easily as breathing.

Tess, felt tears form as she tried to remember her own father she could see his form in the distance but whenever she tried to get close to him his face disappeared, no features nothing only a blank shape.

S—D

_Past:_

_May 3__rd__ 1971_

_Rome River Iowa_

_'Daddy, daddy you came!' A very excited five year old jumped into her father's arms, 'you remembered!'_

_'How could I forget my Princess' birthday?' He laughed hugging her tightly, 'hmm let me see did I get her a present?'_

_'What daddy? What did you get me?' She demanded impatiently. _

_'You sit down here okay?' He lowered her down onto the large covered swing and pulled a small box from his pocket, 'this is the first part of your present,' he watched her as she gingerly pulled at the pink tissue paper, opening the tiny box she gasped in delight at the tiny locket lying on a tiny satin pillow, a single diamond glittered on the front of it, flicking the catch open, inside she found a tiny picture of herself as a newborn and her name and birth date engraved opposite it. _

_'Oh Daddy it's so beautiful.' She breathed, excitedly she held it up for her father to place it around her neck, 'I'm never, ever taking it off!'_

_'I'm pleased you like it my darling.' He brushed a kiss on her forehead, 'now would you like the rest of your present?'_

_'Yes, yes please daddy.' She clapped her hands together and bounced impatiently where she sat, 'what is it daddy?'_

_'Well my princess, you are a very special child, and one day you will grow into a very beautiful, strong and powerful woman, people will bow to you princess.'_

_'You ... What are you doing here?' An angry woman ran towards them, 'get away from her now.'_

_'She is my daughter I have a right to see her for her birthday.' He replied placing a hand on the little girl's head, 'you cannot stop me.'_

_'Yes I can and I will ... you will never get your hands on her again, I am her mother she has no father.'_

_The little girl's lips trembled and tears ran down her face as she watched her parents fight over her, their voices were so loud and so horrible that she wanted to runaway. _

S—D

Tess absently fingered the tiny locket hanging around her neck as she made her way outside and take a seat next to John, her leg brushing his, 'how are you doing John?'

'I'm fine, they're the ones who need the worry and concern,' John jutted his head in his sons' direction, 'am I doing the right thing letting them go Tess?'

'I think that it's the only thing you can do John, they would have gone anyway and at least with your blessing they know that they can call you when needed.'

'Am I needed Tess?' John turned to look at the younger woman, 'sometimes I think that they only need themselves and that I'm ... redundant.'

'Never, John those boys love you ... and need you.'

'Yeah well we'll see.' John shook himself and placed a very carefully crafted mask on his face as he went down to say goodbye to the boys, 'call me when you get to Bobby's Dean.'

'Yes Sir, we'll see you in a few days,' Dean gave Tess a small wave, said goodbye to Pastor Jim who just managed to get there before they left before he turned back to his father, 'be careful dad.'

'You too son, take care of Sam for me.'

'You know I will dad.' Dean nodded thoughtfully before he got into the car, 'you want to say goodbye to them Sammy?' Sam stared at Dean with a look of confusion and something else that Dean couldn't quite work out but he didn't like it anyway, 'Sammy?'

'Bye Dad, Pastor Jim, Tess, Doctor Welby,' Sam called out giving them all a small wave before he turned around and stared out the window, 'web coming Dean we gotta go.'

'Sammy?' Dean hesitated wondering if he should call the trip off and let the doc look at Sam again.

'Gotta go Dean, please.' Sam stared at his brother with his full puppy look and quivering lips.

'Okay Sam we're gonna go.' Dean shook his head and couldn't hide his smirk, 'dang Sammy if we could bottle the effects of your puppy look we'd be millionaires.'

S—D

Two Days Later

Room 21

Desert Glow Inn

Sam moaned and twisted again, his sheets now wrapped around his sweat drenched torso like a burial shroud. He shivered with a chill, even though his skin glowed with the heat of fever, a whimper escaped from his lips as his back arched in response to the pain inflicted on him in his dream.

'Sammy?' Dean mumbled sleepily, turning to gaze at Sam's bed, he watched as his brother's back arched and blood sprayed over the bottom sheet and mattress. 'Oh God Sammy!'

'Please no more.' Sam wept reaching out to a person only he could see, Dean pushed himself out of bed and hurried over to Sam's, 'where are you Dean?'

'Hey Sammy, Sammy I'm right here,' Dean tried to gently shake Sam's shoulders but nothing happened, 'dammit Sammy, wake up for me.' he yelled and shook him a little harder, unintentionally tightening his grip on Sam's biceps eliciting a gasp of pain from his baby brother.

'No, no ... Dean? What?' Sam blinked up at Dean and tried to focus on his face, 'please no more.'

'Sammy, Sammy hey it's me dude, please look at me.'

'They hurts me Deanie.' Sam whimpered curling his large body around Dean as he sought comfort from his brother's embrace, 'they hurts me again.'

Dean carefully lifted Sam's T-shirt and gasped audibly at the sight, fresh welts stripped across Sam's already damaged back. 'Dammit Sammy.'

Sam clutched at his sibling even tighter when he heard Dean cuss, his pain-filled mind unable to process the difference between his dream and waking world. 'Not Father coming.'

'Sammy?'

'Not Father comes and he hurts you.' Sam wept clutching at Dean's T-shirt, 'don't want him hurt you, De my home.'

'It was just a dream Sam.'

'No, no Father ... Not Father told me.' Sam weakly pushed himself away from Dean needing to get him to understand, he knew what he wanted to say but it wouldn't come out right. 'He comes with ... spidery webs ... glides in ... shadows ... then Sammy go bye-bye don't wanna go bye-bye De, want stay home with you and pala.'

'He's not gonna get you Sammy, I'm not gonna let him.' Dean promised desperately trying to get through to Sam when he felt the chill form in the air, the bedside light flickered, 'ah fuck! Sammy we gotta go.'

'You can't leave now Dean, I have just arrived.'

'Not Father.' Sam cried out and tried to hide his six feet, five inch body behind Dean, 'no, no go way, don't want you, no you make Sammy go bye-bye.'

TBC

mmmwahahaha oh you haven't seen anything yet!!!


	10. Chapter 10

**IT'S ALL IN THE CARDS**

**DISCLAIMER:** The usual, not mine to own but I love to play ... no money passes hands for this story or any other I write. I wish but nope not yet. No Laundromat washers or dryers were harmed or destroyed in the writing of this story.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** This is the combination of three story ideas, and thanks and LovinJackson for the wonderful input and ideas for this story.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE 2:** Sam is 18 and Dean is 22 – 23 (set between new years day and Dean's birthday to begin with.) Before Sam goes to Stanford.

S—D

**Chapter Ten**

**Then:**

_'No, no Father ... Not Father told me.' Sam weakly pushed himself away from Dean needing to get him to understand, he knew what he wanted to say but it wouldn't come out right. 'He comes with ... spidery webs ... glides in ... shadows ... then Sammy go bye-bye don't wanna go bye-bye De, want stay home with you and pala.'_

_'He's not gonna get you Sammy, I'm not gonna let him.' Dean promised desperately trying to get through to Sam when he felt the chill form in the air, the bedside light flickered, 'ah fuck! Sammy we gotta go.'_

_'You can't leave now Dean, I have just arrived.' _

_'Not Father.' Sam cried out and tried to hide his six feet, five inch body behind Dean, 'no, no go way, don't want you, no you make Sammy go bye-bye.'_

**Now:**

Dean glared up at their captor, his wrists burning with the burns from the acid soaked ropes, blood dripped down his chin from his split lower lip and fractured nose but still he glared. His green eyes blazing with anger, and his demeanour giving nothing away except a chilling cold rage that could or rather would kill without compunction.

'That all ya got?' Dean batted cockily, spitting a globule of blood onto the boots of the man in front of him, 'I dunno seems a little lacking if ya ask me.'

'Yeah well I'm just gettin' started.'

'Enough Sid, I want him alive.' The man's voice came from the doorway, in two strides he was at the side of his latest manservant and head torturer Sid, a stilling hand placed on the man's hand. 'You see my son will not survive without him, I allowed you to have some fun with him but that is all, I need our young guest here.'

'What makes you think I'm gonna go anywhere with you?' Dean asked watching the two men carefully.

'Your connection to Samuel is stronger than even I expected, I want my son to grow strong he needed to be punished for disobeying me and for running away however, in order for him to be strong again it seems that his punishment must come to an end.'

'I was his punishment?' Dean spat the question out, his anger building again, though outwardly he appeared calm and almost – subdued.

'Yes, oh I can physically hurt him but it seems that the most effective form of punishment is not allowing him time with you.' The man shrugged slightly and indicated for Sid to undo the restraints around Dean's ankles first and then his wrists, 'I know our young guest here won't do anything ... untoward as he knows I can simply deny him his brother.'

'What have you done to him?' Dean asked unable to hide the sigh of relief when the acidic ropes were removed from his wrists.

'Nothing yet but ... do anything to disturb my plans for Samuel and ...' The man let his voice trail off leaving the unfinished threat hanging in the air.

The man led Dean down two long corridors and a flight of stairs before stopping in front of a locked door, 'please do not disappoint me Dean, I would hate to have to punish Samuel again.'

Dean had a well-worded retort on his tongue ready to unleash when the door swung open and he got to see his brother, 'Sammy?' he breathed before pushing past the man Sam called Not Father and went over to his brother who stood staring out a window, his shoulders slumped and forehead pressed against the glass. 'Sammy?'

Sam turned and Dean finally got to see his brother's face and more importantly his eyes, his heart clenched tightly when he took in the gauntness of Sam's features and the bloodshot and swollen eyes.

'Dean?' Sam cried out and limped towards his brother arms outstretched, 'Dean?'

'Yeah it's me kiddo, let me look at you.' Dean ran his fingers over Sam's face and down his arms, wanting to make sure that his brother was at least, 'look at you walking.'

'Don't want to ... we gotta warn dad Dean.' Sam whispered as he pulled Dean into a bear hug, 'we have to get outta here.'

'You with me bro?' Dean asked pulling back slightly, 'it really you?'

'Kind of,' Sam nodded burying his face against Dean's shoulder, 'I can still feel it ... in here,' he hit the side of his head, 'but I'm feeling ... me.'

'What's going on Sammy?' Dean risked a glance at the door but found it shut and most likely locked again. Gently he led Sam over to the bed pushed against the wall and sat down with him still pressed against him, 'you hurting anywhere?'

'No, not more than before anyway ... he said it was more punishment taking you away from me,' Sam sighed and gave Dean a quirky grin, 'told him I wanted to die if he didn't bring you to me.'

'That's mah boy.' Dean patted Sam's chest.

'Dean what's wrong with your wrists?' Sam asked when he saw the acid burns on each limb.

'Nothing Sammy.'

'What please tell me?'

'They are used ropes soaked with acid to tie me up with, they knew that I'm batman and nothing can hold me.'

'Yeah right Dean,' Sam winced and rubbed his temples with his fingertips, 'gotta make the red web go way.'

'Hey Sammy just relax and focus on me,' Dean placed his hands on the sides of Sam's face and locked gazes, 'that's it ... you just have to stay calm little brother and the red haze will stay away.'

'Web Dean,' Sam muttered as he felt himself calm down, 'it's red web.'

'Okay, geeze fussy much.' Dean groused good naturedly happy to have his geeky little brother back with him. 'So we gotta get outta here and get to dad.'

'Dad danger ... argh head hurts ...' Sam cried out and blindly reached out to connect physically with Dean.

'Sammy?' Dean paled as he watched his brother struggle with something only he can see, 'what is it ... talk to me Sammy.'

'Dad ... we have ... we have to ... hurts Deanie.' Sam sobbed his eyes snapped open and he stared morosely at his brother, 'I'm scared Dean, what's happening to me?'

S—D

John paced the kitchen impatiently, staring at his cell phone as though it was something evil that needed killing, the boys were now officially overdue at Bobby's and no one had heard from or seen the two brothers since they left the rectory four days ago.

'Car's packed and we're ready to roll,' Jim came in from outside rubbing his hands together, stopping in his tracks when he saw the thunderous look on John's face, 'what is it?'

'The boys never got to Bobby's, I just got off the phone from him, they should've arrived yesterday, Marcus is there but they're not.'

'Maybe ... maybe they decided to stop at a motel and let Sam rest?'

'No, no Bobby tried their cells last night and both are turned off,' John ran his fingers through his thick dark hair and sighed deeply, 'my boys Jim ... I shouldn't have let them go off alone.'

'They are together John ... and ...' but for once the Pastor had nothing to say to try and placate the big man, 'let's get on the road.'

'Bobby's gonna meet us at the motel the boys were last seen at, the Desert Glow inn or something like that.'

'Okay, so will Mark will be with Bobby?'

'Yeah we thought it might be best to have a medic nearby, I hate this Jim.' John muttered slamming his fist on the table, but then he looked up when he heard a soft gasp from behind them, 'Tess?'

'S-sorry I – I didn't mean to interrupt but ... I just cast a spread with the cards.' Tess started and then stopped when she saw the scepticism on John's and Jim's faces, 'please just ... trust me.' She said simply before disappearing back into the living room, hoping that the two men would follow her.

S—D

Dean sat on the floor next to the bed where Sam was currently sleeping, restless and at times vocal but sleeping nonetheless, with his back against the wall and knees pulled up against his chest he watched his brother sleep. 'I am so sorry Sammy,' he whispered, 'it's my job to look after you ... bang up job I've done of that.'

'Dean?' Sam opened his eyes and panicked when he couldn't see his brother, 'Dean where are you?'

'I'm right here Sam, I'm right here.' Dean unfolded his legs and moved as quickly as he could to Sam's bedside, 'it's okay Sam go back to sleep.'

'Kay Dean,' Sam yawned and tried to get into a semi-comfortable position, 'don't go.'

'Not goin' anywhere Sam.'

'I wanna go home to the impala.'

'So do I dude so do I.' Dean rested his head against the rim of the bed and waited until he heard his brother's breathing even out before he finally let his pent up emotions out and sat there sobbing into his hands.

S—D

Dean opened his eyes and suddenly, keenly felt the absence of his brother, moaning with the raging headache in his head he tried to remember what happened but it was all a whirling mess in his mind.

Turning slowly he managed to climb to his hands and knees before propping himself up on the side of the bed, it still felt warm, Sam had not long gone. 'Sammy?' He mumbled his mouth and throat feeling as though they were filled with cotton wool. 'Damn, worst hangover I've ever had without drinking.' He swayed drunkenly but finally managed to climb to his feet, his stomach roiled uncontrollably but somehow he managed to keep it from erupting.

'Please sit down and relax Dean your brother is in the shower,' the man's voice came from behind him, turning slowly Dean squinted and tried to focus on the face in front of him.

'Who are you?' He asked thickly.

'I am your father, I am Sam's father.' The man shrugged nonchalantly, 'you may call me Father.'

'Yeah right, how about bite me instead.' Dean groaned, 'what did you do to me?'

'Just a little something to calm you down.'

'When? I don't remember anything to eat or drink ...' Confused Dean sank down on the edge of the bed and held his aching head in his hands. 'What the fuck is going on?'

'I am allowing you to see what has always been the truth.' Pitts smiled but his eyes remained coal black and cold.

'Bullshit, tell me ... what ... did ... you ... do ... to ... me?' Dean ground out lifting his head just enough to try to focus on the man's face. 'I don't ... remember.'

'Ah my boy, do not fret so, you and Samuel will come to enjoy it here and under my tutelage you will both thrive.'

'No, no we have a father ... J-John.' Dean stammered, 'he's ...'

'He is dead ... I am afraid to do this to you so soon after you came to live with me and your brother. John Winchester died in a regrettable accident, he was killed instantly when he collided with a semi-trailer, I see by the look on your face you don't believe me, I am – hurt.'

'You tried such tricks with Sam, it didn't work with him and it won't work with me.' Dean croaked out, silently praying for something cool to drink and for his brother to come back.

'Hmm I thought you might say that,' Pitts stood up and brushed a tiny piece of lint from his shoulder, 'rest Dean Son, you need it.'

'Where's ... Sam?'

'He'll return momentarily,' Pitts turned to leave and then appeared to hesitate, his fingers brushing a small panel fixed into the wall next to the door. 'I will have clothes for the two of you brought up I cannot have my sons looking like any riff-raff.'

'Whatever rocks yer boat but aint no use calling us something we're not.'

'D-Dean?' Sam asked softly as he limped oh so slowly into the room closely followed by Sid.

'You okay Sammy?'

'Yeah m'fine,' Sam nodded but still shuffled painfully slow across the floor to sit on the bed next to Dean, keeping his gaze low he refused to make eye contact with Not Father.

'Samuel it is rude to come into a room and not to greet everyone.' Pitts reprimanded the teenager.

Sam lifted his head, he felt Dean move next to him but this was Sam's fight so he gently nudged his brother's foot and shook his head just enough for Dean to understand. Then Sam slowly let his gaze rise until his eyes met those of Not Father's, 'Mister Pitts.' He said in a clear strong voice.

'Samuel what have I told you about that? You will call me father.' Pitts snapped he stared at the two boys, both with deep seated anger burning in their eyes, perhaps it was time to speed things up a little more. 'As I have informed Dean, I have organised clothes for the two of you to wear to dinner, and remember what happened last time Samuel so do not even entertain the idea of trying again to goad me.'

Dean risked a glance at his younger brother, pride shining in his eyes, 'I will have both of my sons looking respectable and acting like gentleman at the table.' His tone brooked no argument and he turned on his heels and left the boys alone once again.

A cool breeze filled the room sending shivers down both the Winchester's spines, 'is that air conditioning?' Dean muttered but there were no vents or anything that indicated a cooling system. 'Sammy what did ya do at that dinner?'

'He wanted me to call him father, I refused and told him that my name is Sam not Samuel.' Sam shrugged, 'Dean don't feel so good.'

'Yeah I – I know Sammy, me neither.' Dean felt lightheaded and nauseous just as an overwhelming exhaustion swept through him, 'so tired, Sammy ... hey Sammy stay with me.'

'He's ... doin' again.' Sam whispered as he slumped against his brother, 'drugs.'

The cool breeze subsided as the two brothers fell back against the mattress, a slight blue tinge around both of their mouths.

TBC


	11. Chapter 11

**IT'S ALL IN THE CARDS**

**DISCLAIMER:** The usual, not mine to own but I love to play ... no money passes hands for this story or any other I write. I wish but nope not yet. No Laundromat washers or dryers were harmed or destroyed in the writing of this story.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** This is the combination of three story ideas, and thanks and LovinJackson for the wonderful input and ideas for this story.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE 2:** Sam is 18 and Dean is 22 – 23 (set between new years day and Dean's birthday to begin with.) Before Sam goes to Stanford.

S—D

**Chapter Eleven**

**Then:**

_'He wanted me to call him father, I refused and told him that my name is Sam not Samuel.' Sam shrugged, 'Dean don't feel so good.'_

_'Yeah I – I know Sammy, me neither.' Dean felt lightheaded and nauseous just as an overwhelming exhaustion swept through him, 'so tired, Sammy ... hey Sammy stay with me.'_

_'He's ... doin' again.' Sam whispered as he slumped against his brother, 'drugs.'_

_The cool breeze subsided as the two brothers fell back against the mattress, a slight blue tinge around both of their mouths._

**Now:**

John sat behind the steering wheel of his truck and rested his aching forehead on it. He had to get out of the place, away from the others, and their well-meaning platitudes and discussions. But, most especially he had to get away from Tess, the woman mystified him and it wasn't a good feeling. She claims to know exactly where they can find the boys, she claims that she sees it all in her tarot cards, though there is something he can't put his finger on but there is something about her that unsettles him. She is sexy, passionate, easy to get on with, but not Mary. A diversion perhaps though he hated himself to think that.

An enigma, that is what she is, something to study and someone to get to know better if the circumstances were right. But, for John Eric Winchester there would never be the right circumstances.

'Are you alright John?' Jim asked as he got into the truck's cab next to him. 'Honestly?'

'Honestly Pastor?' John laughed mirthlessly, 'I am so far from alright it scares me.'

'Bobby rang with some reasonably good news…'

'What?'

'Those papers you found in the house, the ones that …'

'Yeah what about them?'

'They are definitely fake John, Bobby had a contact, who had a contact in the department whatever they are forgeries very good ones but still forgeries.'

'And that is good news? I already knew that Jim.' John said wearily, he turned bloodshot and red-rimmed eyes to the cleric, 'Sam has always been mine.'

'It's good because if that … person, tried to do anything through so-called legal means, he has no claims John. He can't even pretend to be Sam's biological father. This is good news John you have ammunition against him.'

'Is Tess coming?'

'Yes she is just packing up and will be out momentarily,' Jim studied his friend closely, he took in the fine tremor in John's hands, the dark shadows under his eyes, the strange dullness in his dark eyes that made them look more like stormy clouds than anything else. For once, Jim felt truly worried that John would do something in desperation that could lead to an unrequited ending. An ending where John Winchester may find himself languishing in a jail cell or worse, and that was something Jim Murphy would not allow to happen. _God help us all_.

Tess slid into the truck next to Jim and glanced over at John, 'they are there John I promise you.'

'Why does Sammy call you the 'red' lady? Why was he so scared of you?' John asked before he was willing to start this little road trip. 'What's your connection to all of this?'

'John…' Jim tried to placate John he could see the anger start to burn in his eyes.

'It's okay Pastor Murphy,' Tess laid a hand on Jim's arm, 'honestly John I'm not sure but I have a feeling … that I know him.'

'The bastard that took Sam and now both my boys?' John asked incredulously what else is she gonna come up with.

'I-I have been having dreams, of my childhood … long forgotten memories in glorious technicolour.' Tess shivered as the memories came back, unconsciously she played with the locket. 'I think, I think that I am having these visions of Sam, and of him because … because I think that that man, I think that is he my long lost father.'

S—D

Dean sat with his back against the wall, his baby brother cradled in his arms, the drugs or whatever they had filtered into the air made him nauseous to say the least, his head thumped unmercifully intensifying the pain from his pre-existing injuries making him feel like a whole lot of hurt and nothing else. Although it was Sam who took all of his attention and worry, his little brother hadn't woken up from the drugs and he showed no signs of returning to consciousness. Unbidden and unnoticed tears rolled down his pale, bruised face, Sam was dying in his arms and there was nothing that he could do. He was helpless and he hated that feeling. 'God Dad where are you?' he muttered as he absently ran his fingers through Sam's sweaty and matted hair. 'You need a haircut kiddo.'

S—D

Pitts stood in the doorway watching the brothers carefully, he was worried that the mixture was too strong this time, Sid was not Max, he did regret the "passing" of his right-hand-man but Max was getting soft and there was no room for getting soft. Not when so much was at stake.

He had to get Sam to accept him before Azazel made his move on the boy, he had to have him groomed and ready; he knew that he had a few years before the other demon laid claim to the Winchester youngest but years would pass too quickly and if he was to prove himself and to have Samuel standing at his side as his fully-fledged and "improved" son then he would have to work quickly.

He watched as Dean started to stir; the guardian, guard dog, protector whatever you want to call him he was the key to ensuring success with Sam. As long as he could convince both boys that their "other" father is dead – John Winchester has to die.

'Mister Pitts there seems to be a problem with your son.' Sid spoke breaking into his boss's thoughts.

'What is it Sid?'

'He is weakening and is not regaining consciousness.' Sid replied unfazed by the look Pitts gave him.

'I am aware of what is happening in that room, I am watching them.' Pitts said slowly enunciating each word.

'Yes Sir, but I have just monitored their responses …'

'Yes, yes I saw you do that … what is wrong with my son?'

'Young Sam's vitals are dropping, at best he is catatonic … he was too weak to undergo the drug therapy you requested, I am positive that Sam has slipped into a coma.'

'No, no I will not have that my son is not in a coma. Wake him now Sid.'

'That I can't do Mister Pitts, the only one who could possibly do that is his brother and it has not worked with him, there is nothing I can do for him Sir.'

'Revive him now or suffer …'

'You can threaten me all you like Mister Pitts, I'm only an army medic and not a doctor but it's not hard to tell that he's comatose. His immune system was already compromised, he had severe blood loss and other issues the mix you ordered to make them more pliable was too strong Sir.'

'This is your fault Sid, fix it.' Pitts thundered.

Sid stood there and stared at his boss, he did not sign on to murder kids, 'there is nothing to fix Mister Pitts, I can do nothing to reverse what you have already done.'

'My son will not die.' Pitts pushed past Sid and hurried into the room where he held the Winchester brothers prisoner. 'Wake up now Samuel.' He bellowed grabbing Sam's wrist and wrenching the boy out of his brother's arms.

'What the fuck are you doing?' Dean yelled struggling to get to his feet as Pitts shook Sam's limp body unmercifully. 'Let go of my brother you bastard.'

'Wake up now Samuel, you are not doing this to me.' Pitts snarled slapping Sam's face, 'you defiant little shit.'

'That's enough Mister Pitts,' Sid grabbed Pitts' hand and stopped him from assaulting Sam any further.

Dean caught Sam just as his brother collapsed bonelessly to the floor, 'Sammy!' he cried ignoring the two men in front of him as he hugged Sam's unresponsive form to his chest, 'Sam!'

S—D

Bobby shifted his gaze from John to Tess and then back again, he had trouble reconciling the fact that these two did hook up but now, now she's supposed to be the long-lost daughter? Scratching his beard Bobby opened his mouth and then closed it again, for the first time in a long time he was speechless.

'Are we gonna go and get my boys anytime soon or are we gonna stand around making impersonations of fish?' John snarked as he watched Bobby's opening and closing mouth. 'Jim you ready?'

'Yes, Mark and I will be ready in the van for the boys, please God that they won't be too badly hurt.'

'Yeah well after what he did to Sammy last time I aint takin' no chances.' John ran his fingers through his thick, dark hair something felt wrong but he couldn't work out exactly what had his 'hunter-senses' firing but there was definitely something hinkey about it all. _'Damn I'm getting more like Dean.' _He thought as he turned to go to the truck appearing to ignore Tess in the process.

'John please talk to me,' she asked as she slid into the truck beside him, 'I can't choose who my parents are, just as much as you can't … I need you to believe me.'

'Just … at the moment Tess all I can think about is getting my boys back and then we'll discuss the rest … Later.' John smirked, but then adding silently, _'much later or never.'_

Bobby piled into the truck squeezing Tess between the two men; he had to turn his face away to stop himself laughing though when he caught a glimpse of John's panicked expression and Tess' look of horror. If the circumstances were different man could he have some fun.

'Argh … no, please not now.' Tess whimpered grasping at her head with both hands she dropped the two tarot cards she had been holding. 'S-Sam … no … can't … feel … Dean's sorrow.'

'Where are they Tess? Concentrate on where they are and not how they're doin.' Bobby coached her as John's truck roared to life, rumbling and revving as he waited for directions.

S—D

John pulled the big black truck to a stop two houses away from the target building, Jim deftly pulled the plain van in behind them, Mark already in the back of their homemade ambulance preparing for any problem that may arise once they got the boys out.

Tess stumbled as she got out of the truck and gasped as her ankle started to twist and collapse under her. Two calloused, strong and masculine hands caught her around the waist and steadied Tess before she fell and completed the wrenching of her ankle joint. 'Th-thanks John.' She blushed prettily.

'Anytime,' John whispered as he stared down into her liquid eyes, losing himself for a second before clearing his throat and setting Tess back on her feet without further incident. 'Time to …'

'Yep I know,' Tess reached up to give him a small peck on the cheek and then moved towards the house. She glanced behind to see that the guys were no longer visible but she keenly felt their presences. Taking a deep breath, Tess knocked on the door and waited.

'Can I help you?' An older almost matronly looking woman opened the door and stared at Tess, 'is that you Miss Tess?'

'Yes … Aunt Maggie?' Tess frowned slightly, she hadn't felt or seen her father's sister in this mess, it gave her a queasy uneasy feeling all of a sudden.

'Dear Lord it's been too long, come in child your father will be back in a minute.'

Tess let her aunt lead her inside, looping her arm around Maggie's elbow she forced herself to act and speak excitedly about seeing her father again.

S—D

Once Tess disappeared inside with the other woman; the three hunters slipped unnoticed inside the house before splitting and going their separate ways. John headed towards the kitchen in search of the basement stairs, Bobby stayed on the main floor while Jim took upstairs. The rendezvous point was the kitchen, hopefully it'd remain empty.

Moving quickly through the upper level, Jim paused as he heard voices coming from one room, after casting a glance around to make sure that no one was around he moved closer determined to hear the conversation.

_'Where are the boys?'_

_'Downstairs in that room the boss had built for the runt.'_

_'Damn kid is so wiry.'_

_'Tell me but it's that older kid that gets me, he's more like a Rottweiler guard dog than a supposed brother.'_

_'Yeah but they aint the bosses kids for sure. The younger one, the one he claims is his true son … yeah apparently he's dying.'_

_'Poor kid, I was here last time but then again, the pay and privileges are too damn good.'_

_'Yeah that's for sure, aint many bosses give ya such good … extras.' The laughter filled the room and spilled out into the passage way. _

Jim frowned when he heard the two men discuss Dean and Sam, especially Sam. 'Don't worry Sam, Dean we'll get you two out.' Jim muttered under his breath as he moved stealthily away from the door and headed back downstairs to meet up with Bobby and John.

S—D

Bobby crept towards the room where Tess and the other woman stepped into; he still had mixed feelings about the psychic and her connection to the Winchesters.

'So Tess, how have you been? It's been too many years child.'

'I know Aunty but father has had a lot to do with it.' Tess replied her voice tinged with sadness.

'And your mother, I'm sorry Tess I know how close the two of you were, but she told your father to leave and to never come back.'

'She must have had her own reasons Aunty, besides I was never a good child.'

'So what are you doing now?' Maggie asked her eyes glinting dangerously, 'I hear that you're using your talents finally.'

'Yes, yes I am,' Tess smiled softly warming to one of her favourite subjects, 'I have my own shop in Arlington, called the Mystic Nymph, but yeah I do more than just readings now.'

'Good girl, that's good to hear, now tell me what brought you all the way here.'

'I-I had a vision about Father.' Tess admitted carefully not wanting to give too much away even though she did love her aunt, Maggie was still her father's sister.

'Oh my dear, well let me go and fetch him.'

'Argh, no not now.' Tess cried out as she held her head in her hands and squeezed her eyes closed. The pain was so intense it took her breath away, as a whiteness descended blotting out anything else. Then slowly the white bled red and she could see her father standing over Dean who cradled Sam's body against his chest. Blood dripped down the walls and spilled across the floor staining all that it touched. _'You killed my brother.'_

_'He is not dead, merely comatose, don't be so overdramatic boy.'_

_'I aint your boy,'_

_'Well you're hardly a man now are you?' _

_'Leave us alone now.'_

'So much blood,' Tess moaned, blinking she winced at the spiking pain behind her right eye and then she felt the dripping liquid coming from her nose, _'great another nosebleed.'_

'What happened Tess?' Maggie asked a look of genuine concern shining in her eyes, 'I'll get Roland.'

'Get Roland for what?' Pits asked as he came into the room, 'Tess? Daughter? Is that really you?'

'Hello father,' Tess gave him a watery tiny smile, 'it's been a long time.'

'What brings you here tonight?' Pits asked his eyes narrowing in suspicion.

'I – I had a vision of you Father, I had to see you, to make sure that you're alright.'

'And now?'

'I had the same vision again Father is there something you're not telling me?'

'No but the vision … tell me about it Tess.'

'Wait … father how can you be so calm about the visions and stuff?' Tess blinked as the realisation hit her. 'You left before I ever knew about what I can do.'

S--D

John scoped out the kitchen and took note of two armed men who seemingly patrolled the outer parameter; at least something was going right for them. He moved easily through the large room heading towards two doors at the far end of the room, dodging the table and chairs John paused at the two doors, one he prayed led to his children but which one?

S—D

The three hunters met back by the base of the stairs, an unconscious guard propped up against the wall, deftly tied up and gagged. Bobby shrugged and gave them a 'what' grin.

'Two doors in the kitchen both locked and two guards outside.' John whispered succinctly.

'Tess, her father and apparently her aunt are in the living room.' Bobby reported.

'Two men upstairs not sure what they were doing but they did discuss the boys,' Jim finished his portion of the intel sharing, deciding not to go into detail and upset the volatile Winchester anymore than he already is.

S—D

John led the way into the kitchen when they heard the voices drifting out of the living room, happy with the knowledge that Tess was keeping Pits busy. They left the now unconscious guard stuffed under the stairs.

With expert flicks of his wrist John had the lock picked on the first door and while Bobby went downstairs to investigate John picked the lock on the other door and moved down the stairs while Jim kept watch in the kitchen.

S—D

Tess sipped at the iced water and started to feel better, but she couldn't get the image of Sam's flaccid body cradled against Dean, _at least he was no longer in pain_, the thought crossed her mind as she looked up at her father's face and tried to read his features. 'Father, can I ask you a question?'

'Yes you can ask me anything Tess you know that.'

'Why are you fixated on Sam Winchester?' Tess asked him staring at him closely.

Pits sputtered and narrowed his eyes as he met Tess' stare, 'what do you mean by that Theresa?'

Tess swallowed deeply, cursing herself silently for being so direct. 'Forgive me if I overstep my mark Father but I saw a young man by the name of Sam Winchester in the vision along with his brother.'

'What else did you see Theresa?'

'Blood, so much blood and they were in a white room.'

S—D

'Sid!' Pits pushed Tess away from him sending her crashing against a wall where she crumpled onto the floor, lying there stunned and in shock at her father's violent reaction. 'Sid get downstairs now!'

'Roland what is going on?' Maggie demanded.

'Nothing to do with you woman,' Pits seethed, 'see to your niece but make sure she doesn't leave this room.'

S—D

John opened the door and stared into the room a small sigh and then curse came thundering out as he took in the store room. Loping back up the stairs he came to a skidding stop by Jim, just when the two men heard Bobby's muffled cry. 'The boys.' They cried out simultaneously as they sprinted down the stairs to meet up with the other hunter.

S—D

Bobby picked the lock on the door at the base of the stairs; a deep-seated feeling of dread filled the pit in his belly. 'Boys?' he cried out and then followed it with a string of expletives that would turn a blue sailor white again. 'Dean?'

'Sammy … Sammy …' Dean rocked as he hugged his brother tight, unwilling to let go for anyone, he was lost in his own grief to notice just who was in front of him.

'Bobby!' John came to a stop next to his friend and let his gaze fall on what or rather who Bobby was staring at. 'Boys?'

'Sammy … sh its okay dad'll come you'll see.' Dean mumbled still unaware of the newcomers.

John crouched down in front of the boys while Jim and Bobby took up watch at the door for any intruders, running his fingers through his hair John watched his sons carefully, taking in their appearances, injuries – the visible ones anyway and the way Sam lay so still, too still. 'Dean … son it's dad.'

Dean blinked and lifted unfocused, glazed and red-rimmed eyes in the direction of where the voice came from. 'Dad?' He whispered hoarsely, 'no – not just a dream.'

'No it's me Dean, it's me.' John's voice cracked, reaching out he cupped Dean's cheek 'can I see Sam?'

'No, no please don't take him from me … he needs me.'

'Not gonna take him Dean I just have to … I just want to check him out.'

'He won't wake up,' Dean offered his despair rolling from him in waves, cloying and suffocating. 'Why won't he wake up?'

'Let me see Dean please,' John tenderly lifted Dean's hands and let out a small gasp of surprise when he felt the heat radiating from the sweat slick palms and the fine tremors running through his boy's body. 'Ah Dean.'

'Help Sam please dad, help Sam.'

John looked down at his baby boy, albeit extremely tall, but still his baby boy and his heart broke even more. 'Dear God Sam.'

'John we have to git going.' Bobby warned hearing the thudding footfalls overhead. 'John!'

'Well, well what do we have here?' Pits appeared in the room standing right behind Dean, the thudding footsteps stopped just as Sid come into sight. 'A little party,'

'What have you done to my boys?' John thundered standing he pulled himself up to his own imposing height, 'I'm going to rip you from limb to limb.'

'Tsk, tsk watch the blood pressure John,' Pits smirked 'and remember … you are not Samuel's father.'

'I'll give you something to show you that I'm Sam's father, for one he is called Sam not Samuel and for two…' John let his words trail as he pulled back his right fist and landed a king punch on the side of Pits' head. The man, taken by surprise, stumbled backwards and crashed into the wall.

The small room filled with grown, large and violent men suddenly felt like a tomb it was cramped and full of testosterone. Swallowing deeply Dean pulled Sam back to him and shuffled back on his butt until he backed up to the wall. Ignoring the commotion playing out in front of him, Dean gave his brother his sole attention, the rest of them became white noise and that was all. 'I gotcha Sammy.'

S—D

Sid appeared just as his boss started to antagonise Winchester, taking a couple of seconds to study the actual father to the boys he took in the power radiating from him, the brute strength and determination gave Sid pause to reconsider his own position in all of this. Pits was clearly insane and his obsession with the youngest of the two was just plain sick. He lifted his gaze up and stared at his now-former boss, he paled when he saw black flood into Pits' eyes, and that was the last thing he needed to help cement his decision.

'Don't move just listen,' he whispered into Bobby's ear and then turned to head back upstairs when he finished his message.

S—D

'Do you know what Father is doing here?' Tess asked her aunt, although her attention was fixed on the shut door.

'Tess this is bigger than…'

'You do know!' Tess gasped her eyes wide as she turned to look directly at the other woman. 'Aunt Maggie?'

'Oh grow up Theresa,' Maggie snapped, 'you have no idea of the magnitude of what Roland is …'

'It's wrong Aunty, so wrong … Sam and Dean are innocents…' Maggie's short, sharp laugh brought Tess to silence; straightening her shoulders she fixed a stare and decided that she had to do more than just witness she had to act.

'Roland is more than a mere human, we may inhabit these meat-suits but it is only because no one can look at us in our true forms. In hell, he rules many and is truly powerful. However, there is a usurper Azazel who covets Sam Winchester as well. Roland should have been his father, as well as yours, Azazel interfered the night Roland was going to possess John Winchester and procreate with his wife Mary. Sam Winchester is the key to unlock Hell's greatest gift to the world.' Maggie's eyes shone with a maniacal glint that sent shivers down Tess' spine.

'What about you Maggie?'

'I am Roland's sister, and believe you me I will do anything to make sure he fulfils his destiny.'

'Is that why I have these…?'

'Yes, you are special child – yours and Sam's destinies will become intertwined once you and he accept them.'

'Never … I will never accept anything so heinous, so evil.'

'Ah but child it's written in the cards you cannot fight destiny.'

S—D

TBC


	12. Chapter 12

**IT'S ALL IN THE CARDS**

**DISCLAIMER:** The usual, not mine to own but I love to play ... no money passes hands for this story or any other I write. I wish but nope not yet. No Laundromat washers or dryers were harmed or destroyed in the writing of this story.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** This is the combination of three story ideas, and thanks and LovinJackson for the wonderful input and ideas for this story.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE 2:** Sam is 18 and Dean is 22 – 23 (set between new years day and Dean's birthday to begin with.) Before Sam goes to Stanford.

S—D

**Chapter Eleven**

**Then:**

_'Aunt Maggie?'_

_'Oh grow up Theresa,' Maggie snapped, 'you have no idea of the magnitude of what Roland is …'_

_'It's wrong Aunty, so wrong … Sam and Dean are innocents…' Maggie's short, sharp laugh brought Tess to silence; straightening her shoulders she fixed a stare and decided that she had to do more than just witness she had to act._

_'Roland is more than a mere human, we may inhabit these meat-suits but it is only because no one can look at us in our true forms. In hell, he rules many and is truly powerful. However, there is a usurper Azazel who covets Sam Winchester as well. Roland should have been his father, as well as yours, Azazel interfered the night Roland was going to possess John Winchester and procreate with his wife Mary. Sam Winchester is the key to unlock Hell's greatest gift to the world.' Maggie's eyes shone with a maniacal glint that sent shivers down Tess' spine._

_'What about you Maggie?'_

_'I am Roland's sister, and believe you me I will do anything to make sure he fulfils his destiny.'_

_'Is that why I have these…?'_

_'Yes, you are special child – yours and Sam's destinies will become intertwined once you and he accept them.'_

_'Never … I will never accept anything so heinous, so evil.'_

_'Ah but child it's written in the cards you cannot fight destiny.'_

**Now:**

Bobby shifted his stance slightly he still wasn't too sure of trusting that Sid guy, but at the moment they had little else available to them, 'Jim … ready?' His whisper barely audible but enough for Jim to understand; while Pits was occupied fighting with John – literally – the pastor moved around to where Dean and Sam were huddled against the wall. At the same time, Bobby moved up the stairs and took out the guards waiting out there.

'Dean? We have to move, we have to get you and Sam out of here.' Jim whispered squeezing Dean's shoulder lightly to get the younger man's attention.

'Sam's sleeping, we can't wake him.' Dean whispered, brushing an errant hair from Sam's face, 'he's not too good.'

'No I know … Dean we have to get him out of here … Doctor Welby is waiting upstairs for him.'

'M-Mark is here?' Dean blinked furiously trying to regain focus, not only of his sight but of his thoughts and emotions.

'Yes, can you stand?' Jim asked, wrapping his left arm around Dean's thin shoulders and helped to support Sam with his right.

S—D

Pits' eyes flickered and he felt the strength of his meat-suit waning, the physical altercation had just about finished him. Pits had to admit that he did underestimate John Winchester, not only where his sons were concerned but also his fitness and brute strength.

Taking advantage of Pits' momentary lack of concentration John steadied himself and then did a powerful leg sweep taking out his opponent's left shin and snapping the bone clearly and audibly. Pits roared as he hit the floor, lifting his head he realised that the only occupants of the room now were him and Winchester.

'What the?' He muttered as he tried desperately to get back onto his feet.

'Aint that the pits,' John smirked and Pits wished he could wipe it off that arrogant face, but then he remembered his sister is only upstairs and she is just as lethal as he is. 'Margaret!' he bellowed hoping that it would reach her.

'Oh shut the fuck up, you perverted piece of sick shit.' John stood over Pits, he aimed another kick at the broken shin and then to finish off he raised his hand, now holding his silver knife with the intent on slicing his throat. But, before he could deliver the death blow, Pits' mouth dropped open and in a roar of wind, the fall of ash and stench of sulphur the demon fled the body.

Maggie stopped on the stairs as she saw her brother's true form escape without a second thought she opened her mouth and willingly gave up the meat-suit she wore and followed her brother back to the pits literally.

S—D

John limped and hurried as fast as he could up the stairs, side-stepping the strange woman's body, he had to get to his sons, a soft moaning from the living room made him detour slightly. 'Tess?' He ran over to the fallen woman and let hands and gaze roam over her, 'you hurt?'

'Not so much, where are Sam and Dean?'

'They're out the front with Bobby and Jim,' John helped Tess to her feet and together they supported each other out to the waiting vehicles.

'Jim? Where are they?' John asked hoarsely, he swayed drunkenly as the adrenaline finally gave up its hold on him and his knees buckled.

'John?' Jim yelped just as he managed to grab his friend, 'Bobby a hand please.'

Together the two hunters helped their friend over to Mark and their homemade ambulance.

'Got room for another one Mark?'

S—D

Mark paced near his van and watched the house; it was taking too long, _'something bad must be happening' _He stopped and stared as the front door finally swung open, then Bobby and Jim came hurrying out with the two Winchester boys literally in their arms. With their arms linked Jim and Bobby carried Dean who in turn held Sam tight to his chest.

Shaking himself into action Mark climbed into the back of the van and indicated for them to place the boys on one of the stretchers, 'don't worry bout trying to separate them.' He said immediately wrapping blood pressure cuffs around each of their arms, first Sam and then Dean, which proved to be a problem with the way his arms were locked around Sam.

The thermometer was first in Sam's ear, and then with the disposable tip changed into Dean's ear. 'They're both running fevers, low grade but bad enough, both of their blood pressure readings are low but stable,' Mark muttered away as he started his initial exam. Slipping an oxygen mask over Sam's face he watched as the teen's breathing slowly but surely start to improve, worried though about Sam's lack of response to any ministrations Mark looked up at Jim first and then to Bobby, 'we have to get them out of here, we need to get them to the clinic.'

'John should be back … ah here he comes with Tess.' Jim said as he hurried to meet them.

S—D

The clinic: a small modern clinic set a short way from the highway and traffic. For most people it was an exclusive medical clinic and resort in the countryside for the rich and wanna-be-rich to get pampered, to recover from plastic surgery or to receive medical treatment privately and without the fear of it becoming pregnant.

Although, there was another part to the clinic that was only known by a select few, a part that was set up by a doctor whose wife and children were killed by a supernatural killer. Here injured hunters could safely seek medical help when needed, the rich and celebrity clients more than covered the costs for the free treatment for the hunters. It was only small but it was fully stocked with all essential services on site. Including their own morgue, labs, a surgical unit and if needed a maternity ward.

With Bobby driving John's truck and Jim driving the van the small ragtag convoy soon reached the gates of the Casterton Family Clinic and Spa. Doctor Kevin Casterton waited for them at the side entrance to the Hunter's clinic, tall and muscular his sandy brown hair with the odd streak of silver in it sat just above his collar but flopped continuously in his face. Recently he had just turned fifty but looked as young as forty and more like a Hollywood celebrity than as a country doctor. Dressed in jeans, runners and a soft dark blue hoodie, he stood leaning against the doorway with a casual but careful air. With his crystalline blue eyes wide he tracked the journey of the two vehicles as they followed the winding driveway to the hunter's entrance.

'Pastor Jim it's good to see you again,' Kevin warmly greeted the cleric, 'our patients in the back?'

'Good to see you too Kevin,' Jim smiled as he shook hands with the doctor, 'and yes they are, at least four of them.'

'Okay we're gonna be busy then, Bobby good to see ya man.' He shook hands with Bobby who finished parking the truck next to the parked impala, the grizzled hunter, mechanic and salvage yard owner couldn't help but smirk when he saw the two pristine vehicles side-by-side again, but then his attention strayed to the rear of the van where the owners of the cars languished.

S—D

Mark worked on stabilising Dean while Kevin took Sam down to the imaging room for x-rays and scans.

'Dean? Can you tell me what happened?' Mark asked as he gently cleaned the acid and rope burns on the younger man's wrists.

'Umm he strung me up and dripped acid or something down the ropes, I dunno Doc, honestly, I don't remember much especially after the mist…' Dean trailed off, 'when's Sammy coming back?'

'He'll be back soon, Dean can you tell me more about the mist?' Mark asked as he took some blood samples, scrapings from under his fingernails, a strand or two of hair and a tiny scraping of skin.

'Whatcha doin' that for?' Dean asked as he watched the doctor gathering the specimens.

'See what they pumped into the gas.'

'The mist.' Dean muttered correcting the doctor, 'when's Sam coming back?'

'Soon Dean I promise.' Mark continued with his exam even though Dean's injuries were serious: none required surgery. He needed a lot of rest, rehydration and food.

S—D

Sam's terrified screams echoed down the hall, causing Dean to try and get out of his bed, he pulled at the IV drip, the electrodes anything he could pry loose he tried.

'Dean, no I'll go, I'll go and find out what's going on.' John said in a tone that brooked no argument.

Grumbling Dean let himself fall back against the pillows and then fixed a pointed look towards his father. 'Well go on.'

S—D

Sam opened his eyes and found himself lying on a hard surface and in some sort of tunnel, terrified he tried to calm himself down but it was of no use, he cried out for help but was sure that Pits had buried him alive.

Suddenly the hard bench was moving, Sam's erratic breathing became worse as the panic seized him as faceless people surrounded him and bodiless arms reached out to him. 'No! No! No!' Sam screamed, 'Dean!'

'Sam please you need to calm down,' Kevin tried to get Sam to focus on his face but it was to no avail.

'Kevin? Sam? What's going on?' John asked as he limped towards the MRI scan, 'Sammy?'

'D-Dad?' Sam huffed out, blinking furiously he focussed on that familiar weather-beaten face, the dimples so much like his own and the dark eyes glistening with emotion.

'Hey Sammy.' John smiled, cupping Sam's cheek in his large hand and gently stroked the high bone with his thumb pad. 'It's so good to have you back.'

'Where's Dean?' Sam asked as he scanned the faces around him.

'He's back in your shared room, in his bed,' John chuckled softly, 'he wanted to come but he has to get rest himself.'

'Is, is Dean okay?'

'He will be Sam, you both will be.' John smiled again, unabashedly happy and teary, his sons are back, they're his and no one else's.

S—D

**EPILOGUE:**

Two weeks later

Singer Salvage Yard

Sioux Falls, South Dakota.

'Sammy!' Dean's voice carried through the house as he went in search of his errant little brother, who was supposed to be upstairs in his bed resting. Limping slightly he burst into the library ready to lecture a certain sibling on the need to rest when he found said sibling sleeping, his head resting on his arms on the table, his laptop still open next to him, one of Bobby's demonology books open on his other side. Curiosity getting the better of him, Dean crept closer to the book and glanced down at the page, 'aww Sammy,' Dean uttered, Sam had researched the demon who called itself – Pits.

Dean looked down at his sleeping brother, it was touch and go for the first week after they were rescued, Sam languished in his hospital bed, wracked with fevers, infections and the after-effects of the mist. Blood tests on both boys showed no permanent damage done to their systems from the drugs, though no one will ever know for sure just what the mist contained. After two more surgeries Sam finally turned the corner and started to improve steadily each day.

The most amazing thing for the small Winchester family was that John stayed around, he didn't disappear on another hunt, he stayed close to his sons and stayed in contact with Tess. Something had changed in the Winchester patriarch, and at least it was something positive. He remained calm with Sam's stubbornness, making his son eat when he should and to rest when he was tired, it worked perfectly for John, as Dean needed to heal and rest too. Taking the pressure of having to look after Sam off Dean for a few days, allowed both of the brothers to heal emotionally and physically and also allowed them just to be brothers.

Though, two days ago John decided that he needed a break and slipped off to Arlington to see Tess leaving Dean doing what he does best, protecting and looking after Sam. Mark went back to the clinic to work with Kevin and promised to stay in touch, Jim was called back to Blue Earth, he promised to be back as soon as he can.

S—D

'Hey Sam come on buddy let's get ya to a nice soft … couch.'

'Huh?' Sam wiped the drool from the corner of his mouth and stared blearily up at his brother, 'what's wrong?'

'Nothing just thought that you might like to get a bit more comfortable.' Dean watched as Sam slowly unfolded himself and tried to stand. This was one lingering issue for Sam; whenever he tried to stand he'd have to take time to gain his balance and then another minute before he'd be right to move off. Dean hovered close by but let Sam dictate just how much help he needed.

As they shuffled out towards the living room, Dean took a quick look at his brother, he was looking better but there was still a haunted look in his green eyes that gave him a look that was too old for his tender years. 'You are doing okay Sammy?'

'Yeah I guess m'tired so much.' Sam sighed and tried to give his brother a small smile but it came out more as a grimace.

'Hey boys I heard ya coming so got some coffee and snacks so go and get settled, John Wayne marathon in ten.' Bobby grinned as he headed back into the kitchen. Sam grinned when he saw the lounge, Bobby had already set up the blanket and pillow for him, the big ottoman for Dean and of course Bobby's favourite chair already to go.

'Thanks Bobby,' the boys said in unison and then Dean helped Sam lower himself down before covering his legs with the blanket.

'Dean?' Sam asked watching as Dean got himself comfortable on the couch next to him.

'Yeah dude.'

'When you asked me if I'm doing okay …'

'What is it Sam?'

'That red web is still there, I still see it when I think of Tess and dad, dad is staying with her.'

'Whatcha talking about Sam?'

'I dunno I might be wrong and it's just me.' Sam shook his head before immediately regretting it. It sucks big time being so tired and unsteady, he was so over it all.

'It's gonna take time for everything to settle down for ya kiddo,'

'yeah I know …'

'You have another vision?'

'No, yes I dunno Dean it's just … whenever I think of Tess, I get that red web and bad feeling bout her. Might be just coz dad's with her.'

'Yeah true,' Dean gave Sam a crooked grin and a wink, 'wanna bet to see how long Bobby stays awake?'

'I heard that boy, I'll outlast the pair of ya,' Bobby said coming from the kitchen carrying a large bowl of still warm popcorn, dripping in melted butter.

'Make it official then?' Dean smirked glad to see that Sam was smiling and taking in the fun.

'I'll take the bet, whoever loses has to do dishes for the next week.'

'Oh and laundry, dishes and laundry for a week,' Dean added, grimacing at the thought of doing anymore laundry, 'I'm so gonna win.'

'In yer dreams kiddo.' Bobby laughed and hit the play button on the remote of his video player.

Sam sat back and sighed happily, his eyes already starting to droop. It felt good to be back with his family – his real family.

'Room for one more?' John asked as he slammed the front door behind him.

'Not if yer break me front door,' Bobby grumbled, 'coffee's in the pot and it's a John Wayne marathon … ya idgit.'

Once again Sam rested against his pillow and cast a furtive glance around at the three men who were more than family to him. His father, his 'uncle' and his brother, family and best friends; he closed his eyes and listened to the affectionate banter going on over the movie, the snacks, the hunts and laundry.


End file.
